<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Un ángel puede cambiar a un demonio? by WhiteAremis32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365628">¿Un ángel puede cambiar a un demonio?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32'>WhiteAremis32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El bien y el mal siempre han estado presentes a lo largo de la vida, sin embargo, el mundo mortal parece ignorar lo que ocurre más allá de lo que pueden ver. En lo imposible, existe The Sky, en donde los ángeles habitan y pretenden crear la paz, pero también predomina The Underworld donde moran aquellos que desean el caos y la maldad. Sin embargo, algo muy inusual ocurre cuando Raphael, un ángel ingenuo, cae enamorado en las garras de un demonio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El comienzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya sé que Heaven es más apropiado para The Sky, pero cambiarlo sonaría muy... religioso(?</p><p>Perdonen el 'L- Hi!, R-Hola, blah, blah. blah' <br/>Era inocente en esa época.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un mundo muy normal, habitan los mortales, aquellos humanos y mutantes que no tienen mucho en especial; solamente cumplen una misión en su mundo que les tocó vivir; ser felices a pesar de todo, ser creativos y dar lo mejor de sí; mientras que en una parte del cielo; seres de luz, llenos de bondad con la facilidad de perdonar habitan los angels, muchos son humanos y otros mutantes, cada quien tiene un pequeño líder de familia y mientras que en el peor lugar del inframundo; habitan los demons, aquellos seres de pura maldad en sus corazones con la discapacidad de no poder amar y solo causar destrozos y fechorías a aquellos que tratan de hacer el bien.<br/>The Sky<br/>Splinter, un roedor mutante se encaminaba hacia sus tres queridos hijos junto a su esposa y amada Tang Shen <br/>S- Hijos míos –hablo para los tres <br/>¿/¿/¿- Hai sensei <br/>S- Su madre y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, podrán visitar a los mortales dentro de… 15 años <br/>¿1- ¿Qué?<br/>¿2- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron los tres <br/>Ta- Es muy pronto para que puedan ir a ese lugar, la verdad es que ese mundo llega a ser un poco peligroso; además de que a esa edad será lo mejor para ustedes<br/>¿3- Yo te apoyo, mami –hablo el menor mientras abrazaba a su madre <br/>Ta- Claro que sí, Miguel Ángel –le sonríe y este le devuelve el gesto<br/>¿2- y cuando visitemos el lugar, puedo ser yo el líder o algo así, ya sabes, el que este a cargo<br/>S- Eso dependerá de cómo se comporten <br/>¿1- Puedo tener la oportunidad de liderar ¿cierto, padre? <br/>S- Por supuesto<br/>¿1- *Le muestra la lengua infantilmente a lo que el roedor se percata inmediatamente* <br/>S- Raphael, no permito esa clase de infamia en mi familia; recuerda que debes comportarte bien<br/>R- Hai sensei –dijo apenado por sus acciones- ¿ves lo que me haces hacer, Donnie? –habla molesto hacia su hermano <br/>D- Fue tu culpa<br/>Ta- niños, no comiencen a discutir<br/>R/D- Lo sentimos <br/>The underworld <br/>Las criaturas obscuras de sentimientos impuros festejaba el quinto cumpleaños de la pequeña tortuga.<br/>De- ¡Quiero que todos brinden por mi próximo sucesor, Leonardo Oroku! –dijo el líder de los demons <br/>Todos aludieron con efusividad, sin dejar de beber hasta embriagarse a más no poder y luego del pequeño festejo, el pequeño Leo se fue con sus  “amigos” de su padre que en menos de un año, les había tomado la suficiente confianza a ellos tres<br/>TC- Feliz cumpleaños, Leonardo –la tortuga le mira y le sonríe <br/>X- ¿Ya ansias ir al mundo de los mortales? <br/>L- Oh, claro –regresa a ver al pez mutante <br/>Rh- Pero, aun debes pasar una cierta clase de pruebas ¿no? Aun pareces un renacuajo muy inocente y no pareces de los nuestros –refunfuña cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo <br/>L- Eso es lo que he escuchado de mi padre<br/>TC- *Se le acerca colocándose a su altura* -Muy pronto serás como nosotros, no tendremos piedad ante nadie <br/>L- Sí… eso espero<br/>TC- ¡Vamos! No hables en ese tono, pareciera que no te agrada la idea<br/>L- Claro que me agrada<br/>TC- Pues deja de ser tan amable, pareces uno de los angels <br/>L- Lo siento<br/>X- Parece que Saki tendrá mucho camino que recorrer contigo <br/>L- Supongo<br/>Rh- Para empezar, bebe un poco de sake –dijo entregándole un gran tarro del vino<br/>Muy pronto, Lenardo saldría al mundo de los mortales para hacer sus fechorías y causar desgracias por donde sea, claramente había una guerra y odio entre especies; solo entre los angels y los demons, pues los mortales no se percataban de lo que pasaba entre el bien y el mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Al mundo mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 años después.<br/>Raph estaba golpeando a su pequeño hermano pecoso, le amenazaba con un dedo ensalivado, a lo que Mikey comenzó a gritar como loco pendiendo que se detuviera.<br/>En ese momento llegó Splinter para llamarle la atención y detenerle con sus travesuras.<br/>S- Raphael, deja ya a tu hermano –ordena tenazmente, acto seguido Raph se reincorporó dejando en paz a su hermano<br/>M- ¿Padre, has visto lo que hacía Raph? –le señaló asustado <br/>S- Sí, Miguel Ángel, me he dado cuenta –luego mira fulminante a Raph- ¿por qué eres tú quien no me obedece y el quien más rebelde eres? Recuerda que debes cambiar ese comportamiento; no es permitido tener esa actitud en The Sky- hablo seriamente <br/>R- ¡Pero fue Mikey quien comenzó!<br/>M- ¿Te moleste por ser sincero? <br/>R- ¡¡Sí!!<br/>S- ¡Silencio los dos! Les ordeno que cambien esa actitud, más tu Raphael<br/>R- Hai, padre <br/>Un día después, Raph y Mikey calmados de sus discusiones infantiles cambiaron un poco su comportamiento, excepto Raph que aún seguía siendo un poco rebelde y testarudo, los tres hermanos inseparables, estaba observando el mundo mortal, aún faltaban 5 años más para poder salir a visitar aquel mundo tan complejo y tan extraño; Raph suspiró con fastidio, Donnie se fue a su cuarto de laboratorio para crear curas para enfermedades de los mortales, mientras que Mikey miraba enternecido aquel lugar. Una semana más pasó y el cumpleaños de los tres fue festejado por todos sus amigos en The Sky.<br/>Cabeza de piel, Pit, Rotwell y Usagi le daban las felicitaciones a los tres y un abrazo.<br/>Luego Splinter y Tang Shen se acercaron a las tres tortugas; ambos le felicitaron nuevamente y les dieron un cálido abrazo a cada uno de ellos.<br/>S- Hijos míos, le otorgaré sus regalos<br/>M- ¡¿Qué es?! –pregunta entusiasta <br/>Ta- Su padre y yo decidimos que, el momento de visitar el mundo mortal se adelantara por 5 años<br/>D- Eso significa que…<br/>S- Que tienen nuestro permiso de ir a ese mundo <br/>R/D/M- ¡Yey!<br/>R ¿Cuándo vamos?<br/>Ta- Pueden ir hoy mismo, estarán acompañados de Usagi<br/>M- Sin ofender pero… Usagi es aburrido <br/>U- -_- Tienen que estar presentes con mi guía, el mundo de los mortales es peligroso, la actitud de todos ellos puede influenciar en sus comportamientos y actitudes sin que den cuenta; ellos son enfermizos, destruyen todo a su paso como los Demons<br/>D- No exageres, tal  vez haya uno que otro como nosotros <br/>U- Más que nada son neutrales, además, cabe decir que es posible que haya Demons en ese mundo, es difícil distinguirlos, así que yo les recomendaría que no tengan mucho contacto con los “mortales” o Demons disfrazados <br/>R- ¿Nos disfrazaremos de mortales? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido <br/>U- Sí, también llevaran un brazalete para poder regresar a The Sky –les entrega un brazalete de color blanco<br/>R- Parecemos afeminados <br/>U- Lo sé, pero esta es la única forma de regresar, entonces…<br/>S- Pueden irse ya <br/>El conejo blanco presionó el brazalete y como una luz se fue de ahí; acto seguido los tres le imitaron, a lo que unos segundos después los cuatro se hallaron en el mundo mortal, nadie se percataba de que seres extraños habían aterrizado en su mundo; después de unos segundos los cuatro se materializaron siendo visibles como los demás, a la vez que temporalmente se transformaban en mortales.<br/>M- ¡Mi brazalete ha desaparecido! –exclama alarmado<br/>U- No es eso, el brazalete se vuelve invisible, después de hoy podrán viajar solos sin mi guía y ayuda<br/>R- Al fin, un poco de paz después de hoy<br/>En ese momento, Donnie vio pasar a una chica pelirroja, que cargaba varias bolsas con compras recientes, para el esbelto pareciera haber ido un amor a primera vista; de todas maneras el amor siempre prevalecía en ellos.<br/>D- Usagi –murmura- ¿Se puede encontrar el amor aquí…. En este mundo mortal?<br/>U- Supongo que sí, la verdad no he escuchado de que un Angel se enamoré de una mortal o viceversa ¿por qué?<br/>D- Parece  que yo si lo he encontrado, luego vuelvo, iré a preguntarle su nombre –dijo para luego irse<br/>M- Usagi ¿dejarás que se vaya?<br/>U- Claro, Donatello parece ser más responsable, por cierto, no pierdan su brazalete, o sino no regresaran a The Sky ¿entendido?<br/>R- De acuerdo<br/>Mientras tanto, en esos momentos en The underworld, Leonardo estaba completamente listo para poder salir y causar el mal en el mundo mortal.<br/>De- Leonardo, quiero estar orgulloso de ti, quiero que hoy causes destrozos en el mundo mortal<br/>L- Será todo un placer –dijo mientras se arrodillaba sutilmente- Padre, ¿puedo llevar a mis amigos?<br/>De- Claro, entre más, mejor<br/>Luego de que Leonardo y sus supuestos amigos estuvieran listos, salieron de su mundo, luego de pisar tierra firme en el mundo mortal, se materializaron luego de unos segundos.<br/>L- ¿Qué haremos primero? –sonrió con malicia mientras observaba el lugar<br/>X- Es mejor ir primero a investigar una buena presa, de todos modos nadie nos conoce aquí<br/>L- Además de que parece un mundo muy entretenido <br/>Rh- También la comida es buena de aquí<br/>L- ¿Más que la de nosotros? –frunce el entrecejo hacia el mutante perro <br/>Rh- Por supuesto<br/>TC- Te falta mucho por aprender, de este lugar, es el mejor para sembrar la discordia <br/>Luego de ver varias personas y mutantes, decidieron jugar con los sentimientos, Leo empezó a probar sus poderes, manipuló el aura de una pareja, creándola obscura llena de sentimientos negativos, Leo movía su mano de un lado a otro jugando con los sentimientos  de la muy feliz pareja, luego de segundos, la dicha pareja se separó a golpes y gritos de repulsión. Después los tres mutantes miraron a Leonardo aplaudiéndole por su esfuerzo.<br/>TC- Bien hecho<br/>X- Aunque puede estar mejor<br/>Rh- ¿Ahora quieres probar la comida que te mencioné? <br/>L- No es mala idea, tal vez haya más mortales a  quienes fastidiar –Los cuatro se diriguieron al restaurante de nombre La Tour<br/>Mientras que con los Angels, habían dado un buen recorrido por el lugar; después de observar decidieron probar la comida que preparaban los mortales, para Raph y Mikey fue una excelente idea; Usagi invitaría el almuerzo del día, esperarían en el restaurante para reunirse con Donnie. Los tres Angel entraron al restaurante de nombre La Tour</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blanca paloma inocente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael, Mikey y Usagi entraban a dicho lugar; luego de divisar una buena mesa desocupada, se encaminaron para poder sentarse, luego de que ordenaran algo de comer, se quedaron a esperar.<br/>Sin embargo, desde el otro extremo del restaurante, Leonardo y sus compañeros habían comer terminado de; así que como los cuatro eran mal educados, no se molestaron en subir sus pies en la mesa; aunque varias veces el encargado les llamó la atención, ni se inmutaban, además que con sus obscuros poderes hacían que no se percatara de sus acciones.<br/>L- *Limpiándose los dientes, luego escupe quitándose las sobras* -Rhazar, tienes razón, la comida de este mundo es mucho mejor que las porquerías que comemos<br/>Rh- Sabía que te encantaría<br/>X- ¿Qué más podemos hacer aquí?<br/>TC- Ya sé, Leonardo, te reto a que hagas una fechoría en este lugar<br/>L- Será pan comido<br/>TC- Aun no termino, sin tus poderes<br/>L- Debí haberlo visto venir<br/>TC- ¿Aceptas el reto?<br/>L- Por supuesto, solo déjame divisar a una pequeña victima <br/>Después de ver a cada uno de los clientes des restaurante; Leo al fin encontró a alguien adecuado; sin embargo se detuvo, pues eran tres… luego de unos segundos apareció otra tortuga, así que hizo juego.<br/>L- De tin marin de do pingüe, listo –regreso su vista a sus amigos- ya tengo a alguien con quien hacer de las mías<br/>Rh- ¿Qué harás?<br/>L- Estuve pensando y… mi plan será algo largo, supongo que no puede ser gay, y si lo es, jugaré con sus sentimientos<br/>TC- El arma más letal; jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, creo que te subestime<br/>L- Aun no puedo festejar –se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa.<br/>Acto seguido, se levanta de su asiento, encaminándose hacia la mesa de su víctima.<br/>Raph, Mikey, Donnie y Usagi; por fin disfrutaban de la comida que habían ordenado.<br/>M- Oh, hermano, te tardaste mucho con esa chica, por lo menos lograste algo con ella? –frunce el entrecejo mientras prueba un bocado<br/>D- La verdad no… me puse muy nervioso y… ¡No pude hacer nada! –lloriquea- pero la próxima vez lo intentaré mejor<br/>U- Ya olvídalo, no funcionará, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella se fijara en ti?<br/>R- Creí que Usagi no era pesimista<br/>U- No lo soy, solo digo la verdad<br/>D- Usagi tiene razón… no creo que se fije en mi –exhalo pesadamente y siguió comiendo al igual que sus hermanos y el conejo.<br/>De repente, Leonardo abrazó por el cuello a Raph de manera amistosa y algo brusca, haciéndole caer la comida de su tenedor; Raph desconcertado regreso a ver de quien se trababa, él solo pudo ver a otra tortuga como él, pero con bandana azul, gruló ligeramente al hacer un acercamiento tan repentino, así que respiro profundo porque si perdía el control, tal vez el mutante saldría lastimado por sus golpes, además de que estaba en un mundo que no era suyo, así que no causaría enojos ni nada por el estilo<br/>L- Hola <br/>R- Ho…la –hablo entre dientes tratando de controlarse , luego se apartó de él colocándose más a un lado de su hermano pecoso <br/>U- ¿Qué mala educación tienes…? –hablo para el mutante de ojos azules<br/>L- Lo lamento, no recuerdo estar en Inglaterra con la reina, ya que  ¡ah! Estamos en Nueva York<br/>U- Claro…<br/>L- Pensé que me invitarían a comer… porque… la verdad no tengo muchos amigos, siempre me desprecian –miente <br/>M- Oh, puedes sentarte con nosotros –sonríe amigablemente <br/>D- No le des alas a este tonto –murmuró para el pecoso <br/>M- Lo siento –hablo con el mismo tono de voz<br/>Luego de que los cuatro Angels comieran junto al Demon disfrazado, decidieron irse lo antes, posible, tal vez así el mutante desconocido se iría de su vista; sin embargo, Leonardo detuvo a Raphael a una gran distancia de sus compañeros.<br/>L- No te vayas aun, quiero hablar contigo –le sujeta del brazo acercándole más a su cuerpo, haciendo que el de rojo se estremeciera<br/>R- ¿Ah, sí?<br/>L- Sí, al parecer te caigo bien, no me echaste de la mesa, aun cuando te molesté con tu porción de comida –le toma de ambas mano hablándose con una voz muy dulce<br/>R- *Se sonroja* <br/>L- Entonces… realmente creo que… me enamoré a primera vista de ti<br/>R- Que lindo de tu parte –de pronto Leo le acerca rápidamente a su rostro y le besa los labios, a la vez que, le sujeta de la cintura inclinándolo ligeramente, después medio minutos los dos se separaron. <br/>L- ¿Qué piensas ahora?<br/>R- Yo… yo… no sé qué decir… es  que –se sonroja a más no poder y desde una esquina, Mikey había visto todo<br/>El pecoso muy sorprendido se acercó a Usagi para peguntar sus curiosidades que tenía del mundo mortal.<br/>M- Usagi, ¿qué pasa si un mortal se enamora de un Angel? <br/>U- La verdad… se podría decir que los Angels aceptarían más rápido y encontrarían el amor aquí… sin embargo… si pretenden formar una familia… no podrán <br/>M- Ya veo, pero por qué no ¿acaso nos volvemos estériles aquí?<br/>U- Algo así, Angel  + Angel es un bebé, Demon + Demon… un monstruo o bebé<br/>M- Y… si es Angel + Demon<br/>U- Mikey… eso solo ocurrió hace miles de años, cuando no comenzaba la guerra y en el día de hoy es imposible <br/>M- Oki y también siempre he tenido esa duda, ¿cómo nacen los bebés aquí? Ya que nosotras nacimos en esferas de energía<br/>U- Por favor, Donnie, explícale tú<br/>D- Pero Mikey es un inocente de mentalidad ¿lo recuerdas? - murmura hacia el conejo<br/>U-  Entonces… tendrá que esperar <br/>Con Leo y Raph…<br/>L- Intentemos salir… un poco más ¿qué te parece?<br/>R- Ah… bien… lo intentaré <br/>L- Te veo mañana entonces –le besa otra vez en los labios <br/>Acto seguido, Raph se fue a reunir con sus hermanos y guía al igual que Leo; este sonrió con gallardía, una blanca paloma inocente había caído en su juego</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cosas distintas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph suspiraba lleno de un amor completamente falso; se notaba que estaba feliz, muy curiosa Tang Shen se acercó al más menor de sus hijos para preguntar sobre la actitud tan radical de su hijo más testarudo.<br/>Ta- Oye Miguel Ángel, ¿qué sucedió exactamente el día de ayer con Raphael? Lo noto… diferente <br/>M- Ah… eso, la verdad es que… lo espié… estaba junto a un extraño mutante que nos molestó en la hora de comer… creo que está enamorado de él<br/>Ta- Oh, eso es asombroso, al fin uno de ustedes ha encontrado el amor en el mundo mortal, aunque preferiría que hubiera sido aquí<br/>M- También Donnie<br/>Ta- ¡Estoy más que emocionada!<br/>M- Supongo que yo igual, así Raph ya no me hace nada si le molesto<br/>Ta- Tampoco lo provoques<br/>M- Okay<br/>Splinter curioso se acercó a su esposa e hijo quienes hablaban muy entretenidamente; alzó las orejas y luego se encaminó a los dos con las manos por detrás de él. <br/>S-  ¿A qué se debe toda está alegría, Tang Shen?- frunce el entrecejo de manera suspicaz<br/>Ta- Oh, Yoshi, Raphael está enamorado<br/>S- Ah, es por esa razón que estado alegre en toda la mañana<br/>M- Aunque fue solo de un día de verlo y conocerlo <br/>S- Ese es un pequeño problema de nosotros, nos enamoramos muy rápido y es natural <br/>M- No tan malo para Raph<br/>Ta- Dime ¿es un Angel disfrazado  o mortal?<br/> M- Creo que es un simple mortal<br/>Ta- No hay muchos casos que especies distintas se enamoren <br/>S- Quizá el de nuestro hijo sea diferente<br/>Raphael regresó a ver hacia su familia, había escuchado murmuros provenientes de ellos, así que con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia los tres.<br/>R- ¿De qué tanto hablan? –les miro extrañado <br/>M- ¡Ah! Raph… ¿nos escuchaste?<br/>R- Siendo franco… no, pero parece algo bueno, sonríen y creo escuché mi nombre <br/>S- Lo que comentábamos es que, nos sorprende que estés enamorado de un mortal <br/>R- ¡¿Qu…?! ¿Quién se los mencionó?! –pregunta nervioso mirando a sus padres <br/>Ta- Lo hizo, Miguel Ángel<br/>M- ¡¡No me hagas nada Raph!! –espeta asustado- Sabes que no puedo mentir aquí en The Sky –se esconde detrás de su madre atemorizado por lo que el temperamental le fuera a hacer <br/>R- De acuerdo… no estoy molesto<br/>Ta- Y bien Raphael ¿por qué no nos cuentas más sobre tu amorío con ese mutante mortal? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es atractivo, educado, modesto, amable, seductor? <br/>R- *Se sonroja* -No soy muy bueno describiendo <br/>S- Deja de ser tímido, no tiene  nada de malo saber lo que le viste para enamorarte de él <br/>R- Eh… pues… él… tiene unos… lindos ojos azules –se sonroja- es amable pero no lo demuestra mucho… a veces algo molesto… y tiene una… sonrisa muy… seductora<br/>S- Eso es todo<br/>R- La verdad… solo lo he conocido de un día <br/>Ta- ¿No piensas ir a verlo otra vez? <br/>R- ¿Puedo ir? <br/>Ta- Por supuesto<br/>R- Pero esta vez sin Usagi, es aburrido <br/>Ta- De acuerdo, además él tiene un poco de trabajo reacomodando las nuevas reglas de The Sky<br/>M- Puedo ir yo también, quiero ir a comer de esa deliciosa pizza otra vez<br/>Ta- Claro<br/>M- ¿También a Donnie? Podría tener una oportunidad con la chica de cabellos rojizos <br/>Ta- Por supuesto, pueden ir los tres<br/>Leonardo nuevamente aparecía en el mundo mortal junto con sus amigos mutantes. Al igual que Raph llegaba con sus hermanos.<br/>M- Raph, suerte con tu enamorado<br/>R- Silencio, Mikey<br/>D- ¿También encontraste a alguien a quién amar en este mundo?<br/>R- Sí… ¿¡Algún problema con eso?<br/>D- No, para nada, te dejo solo, iré a buscar a mi enamorada también <br/>Raph después de haber quedado solo, con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió ir a buscar a la tortuga de bandana azul; buscó por todos lados, pensó encontrarlo nuevamente en el restaurante, pero esta vez no estaba, así que decidió recorrer más terreno, caminó por el muelle, luego por el parque, inmediatamente divisó a su enamorado con un trio de mutantes, mientras reían sin parar, tal vez un buen chiste habían comentado, así que con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta él.<br/>Leo miró de reojo a Raphael, sonríe victorioso, su presa había mordido el anzuelo desde el día de ayer.<br/>X- Oye, Leonardo, tú enamorado viene hacia acá <br/>L- Lo sé, nunca pensé que me viniera a buscar, qué tonto<br/>TC- ¿Quieres que te dejemos hacer tu trabajo pendiente?<br/>L- Por supuesto, ya verán como le pido una noche de lujuria <br/>Rh- Wow, desde un pequeño inocente, hasta ahora, un total pervertido <br/>L- Ja, lo sé, el entrenamiento que me dio mi padre funcionó a la perfección <br/>Acto seguido, los mutantes se fueron dejando solo a los “tortolos” enamorados, se fueron a hacer de sus fechorías a los mutantes.<br/>Raphael llegó abrazando a Leo por la cintura sin borrar  su sonrisa<br/>R- Hola –sonríe ampliamente <br/>L- Hola de nuevo, aparentemente seguiste mi consejo, volvernos a ver, pensé que solo lo decías  porque sí <br/>R- Eso nunca, me gustas realmente <br/>L- Lo sé, soy todo un seductor –hace sonrojar al de rojo<br/>R- Oye… por cierto.., aun no sé cómo te llamas <br/>L- Leonardo<br/>R- Raphael <br/>L- Lindo nombre<br/>R- *Se sonroja*<br/>L- Oye, quieres comprar un helado<br/>R- ¿Un helado? ¿Qué es… -calla abruptamente- eh... sí, quiero uno –Sea lo que sea- <br/>Luego de que los dos fueran a comprar dicha golosina, Raph de manera enamorada abrazó el brazo de Leo caminando junto a él, dándole lamidas a s u helado de chocolate, Mikey apenas salía de haber comido pizza, así que por casualidad logró ver a Raphael, el pecoso sonrió muy feliz al ver a su testarudo hermano sonriendo muy felizmente  a alguien que realmente merecía su amor… casi.<br/>Mientras tanto, Donnie al fin había conseguido hablar con la chica de cabellos rojos. Muy feliz se había vuelto su amigo, pues April no notaba nada malo en su corazón, su habilidad de ser psíquica le ayudaba bastante a encontrar a humanos y mutantes de buen corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La propuesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En The Sky; Cabeza de piel y Pitt sujetaban de los brazos de Usagi a la vez que lo llevaba para que fuera atendido y curado; preocupado Splinter se acercó a su más fiel amigo.<br/>S-¡Usagi, qué es lo que paso! –espeta asustado <br/>U-Uno… de los *coff* Demons me atacó con… con su… mazo… solamente estaba… tratando de obtener… las esferas de energías blancas *coff*<br/>S-Deseo que te recuperes pronto –le toma del hombro sonriendo, el conejo le devuelve la sonrisa; inmediatamente ambos compañeros se lo llevaron a la sala de recuperación de los Angels <br/>Después el Dr. Rotwell se acercó al roedor al haber visto lo que el conejo blanco había pasado cruelmente con el mastodonte a quien se tuvo que enfrentar; Splinter frustrado por los constantes ataques a sus amigos; acarició sus sienes, después se sentó a descansar en unos de sus sillones.<br/>Ro-¿Está bien?<br/>S-Por supuesto, lo que me preocupa es que… los ataques se hacen más frecuentes –suspira pesadamente mirándole- no sé por cuanto más tiempo tendremos que sobrevivir con esto<br/>Ro-Será hasta el fin de nuestros días <br/>S-Eso no lo niego –suspira nuevamente- por cierto ¿aún no han regresado mis hijos, verdad? <br/>Ro-Eh… francamente no, supongo que estarán bien<br/>S-No me gusta que se queden tan tarde, me preocupa que uno de los Demons pueda asecharlos y ¡¿Cómo es que uno de ellos logró descubrir a Usagi?! –se reincorporó pensante sobre la situación <br/>Ro-Mi deducción sería que… le halló obteniendo de las energías blancas <br/>S-Espero que haya sido de ese método, sino, estamos perdidos al saber que ya nos reconocen <br/>Ro-Es preocupante esta situación <br/>Raph muy feliz de estar al lado de su enamorado de cinta azul, pasaba los últimos minutos caminando en  el parque de Nueva York; Leo solo sonreía por sus sucias artimañas que tenía sobre él.<br/>Los dos contemplaron muy cerca el atardecer, luego Leonardo miró detenidamente a Raph, este con un leve sonrojo le sonríe al verle de tan seductoramente.<br/>L-¿Es verdad que me amas, Raph? –le toma de las manos haciendo una expresión inocente y no pervertida <br/>R-Por supuesto, Leo <br/>L-¿Me dejarías tener una… noche romántica contigo? <br/>R-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunta más que rojo al pensar en lo que los mortales hacían para concebir <br/>L-*Se acerca a su oído al mismo tiempo en que estremece al de rojo*- A hacerte el amor <br/>R-*Más que rojo del rostro* -¡E…es….espera! Aun no puedo<br/>L-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso algo malo ocurrirá? ¿Morirás si lo hago o es qué hay alguien más que yo en tu corazón? –trata de convencerle a sus acciones tan lujuriosas <br/>R-No me refiero a esas cosas… es que… solo te conozco de… de hace dos días y… ya quieres hacerme el amor <br/>L-Por supuesto –le acerca más a su cuerpo- ¿qué dices? <br/>R-Que… ¡quiero esperar un poco más! –se sonroja y aparta un poco de él <br/>L-¡¡QUÉ!! ¡Creí que era un tonto que aceptaba a cualquiera para tener una noche de sexo… creo que me equivoqué!- pensaba en lo más profundo de él con una expresión sobresaltada, luego se volvió algo molesta, solo que disimuló su expresión para no causarle una mala espina a su falso enamorado- ah… eso propuesta no… ¿no afectara lo nuestro, cierto?<br/>R-Eh… supongo que no –habla monótonamente<br/>L-Perdón por adelantarme a las cosas –rasca su nuca “avergonzado”- entonces, ¿ya te irás a tu hogar?<br/>R-Así parece ser –mira detenidamente hacia el cielo que, muy pronto estaba por anochecer- a mis padres no les agrada que este mucho tiempo afuera <br/>L-Puedo acompañarte?<br/>R-Eh… no… no puedes<br/>L-¿Me ocultas algo?<br/>R-Olvidado… no es nada importante… solo que… no puedes acompañarme, confía en mí, llegaré a mi casa sano y salvo <br/>L-Confiaré en ti –le besa los labios de una manera atrevida<br/>Inmediatamente Raph se fue a buscar a sus dos hermanos para regresar a The Sky; luego de que los hallara platicando entre sí, Donnie como el segundo “mayor” se acercó a Raph para llamarle la atención.<br/>D-¡Raph! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!<br/>R-Las… 8:00 p.m.<br/>M-La verdad es que… son las 8:28… esperen, ahora las 8:29 <br/>D-Splinter no nos dejara salir después de esto, es muy noche<br/>M-Mentira, apenas si está obscureciendo <br/>D-¡¡Silencio, Mikey!! –respira para tranquilizar su enojo como el hermano al mando de los tres- hay que regresar a The Sky y que esto no se repita, Raph, pierdes demasiado tiempo con tu enamorado –se cruza de brazos <br/>R-Mira quien lo dice –se cruza de brazos al igual que él y frunce los labios molestamente <br/>M-Hermano, Raph también te la aplico con… ¿Se llama April, cierto?<br/>D-Sí, MIkey, dejemos esto de lado y regresemos –dijo para que luego los tres presionaran su brazalete invisible y regresaran a The Sky con su padre y madre <br/>Luego, Leonardo se fue caminando lentamente por las obscuras calles de Nueva York, estaba algo molesto porque Raph no había aceptado su oferta de tener una noche de deseo y lujuria con él; se había equivocado, luego de pensar se detuvo en uno de los callejones más obscuros y desolados del lugar, después de que nadie estuviera cerca, se dejó caer al suelo, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciera en The underworld; cuando llegó caminó por el sendero de piedras y fuego mientras que los demons de bajo rango se arrodillaban a cada paso que daba. Luego de que caminara un trayecto más se reencontró con sus amigos.<br/>TC-¿Lograste lo que te propusiste? <br/>L-Aun no, pensé que ese tonto sería más que fácil, me equivoque con respecto a él <br/>Rh-¿Darás por concluido el reto de Tiger Claw? –frunce el entrecejo y luego mordisquea un viejo hueso que traía entre dientes <br/>L-Este juego no termina hasta que pueda tener sexo con Raphael <br/>X-Después de todo obtuviste su nombre, por cierto, Slash  trajo unas cuantas esferas de energías blancas, yo que tú como todo lo que pueda, sino estos engendros se lo acabaran todo <br/>L-¡Por fin! Algo bueno que comer en este odioso lugar –dice para dirigirse hacia la gran tortuga que los había conseguido; después de que devorara unas cuantas se puso a reflexionar sobre obtener una noche con la tortuga de bandana roja, pensó en lo peor y luego sonrió con gallardía</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mala espina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un día más en el mundo mortal; Leonardo disfrutaría de todo el cuerpo de Raphael esa misma noche, lo haría de la manera más fácil que podía hacerlo.<br/>Ambos enamorados pasaban la tarde disfrutando de la cálida mañana.<br/>Sin embargo Mikey le daba mala espina que la tortuga de nombre Leonardo pasara mucho tiempo con su hermano temperamental.<br/>M-Oye Donnie- habla para su hermano esbelto que muy boquiabierto miraba de lejos a la chica de cabellos rojizos <br/>D-*Reacciona y dirige su vista a su pequeño hermano con pecas*- ¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunta de manera monótona <br/>M-¿Qué piensas de ese tal Leonardo? –frunce el entrecejo de manera suspicaz<br/>D-Qué es un buen chico, él ha logrado cambiar a Raphael, ya casi no nos molesta o algo por el estilo ¿por qué esa pregunta? ¿Has visto algo raro en Leonardo  o qué?<br/>M-Es un buen punto sobre él, pero no sé por qué presiento que algo malo ocurrirá en todo esto<br/>D-¿Tú? ¿presentir algo raro? –comenzó a reír a carcajadas- eso es muy gracioso<br/>M-¡¿Por qué?!<br/>D-No eres del tipo pensante –deja de reír mientras recobra el aire en sus pulmones<br/>M-¡¡Me has llamado tonto!!<br/>D-No sé cómo lo quieras tomar, pero yo diría que sí-susurra para que el pecoso no le escuchara<br/>M-¡¡Te oí!!-espeta molesto y luego se va hacia él para golpearle y molestarle; en ese momento  la chica de cabellos rojizos se acercó hacia el pequeño alboroto no muy lejos de ella, con el ceño fruncido observó el lugar, luego midió la distancia, después sacó la conclusión de que la tortuga de cinta purpura le estaba espiando.<br/>A.- Eh… hola-hablo gentilmente a la vez en que los dos se separaban; inmediatamente los  dos hermanos se reincorporaron quitándose el polvo de sus ropas <br/>D-Hola April –hablo sonrojado al verle en una situación tan incómoda con su hermano menor <br/>M-Hola<br/>A.-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo en este lugar?<br/>M-Que yo recuerde… Donnie estaba espiánd_<br/>A.-¡¡¿Qué?!!-exclama hacia el esbelto- ¡¿Eso es verdad?!<br/>D-No del todo, es que… estamos cuidando a nuestro hermano enamorado; no confiamos en el mutante que está con él –dice señalando hacia una mesa donde compartía un momento juntos <br/>A.-ah-suspira aliviado- por un momento pensé que estabas espiándome, por cierto, no sabía que su hermano es…. Gay <br/>M-Tampoco nosotros hasta que llegamos al mundo mo_ -Donnie le dio un pequeño golpe de codo en su plastrón haciendo que sacara un poco de aire ante el dolor, luego miró con enojo a su hermano, sin embargo April frunció el entrecejo al ver tan acción de los dos <br/>D-Él quiso decir que… no lo sabíamos hasta que llegamos a…  esta ciudad<br/>A.-¿No son de este lugar?<br/>D-No, somos… nuevos eh… viajeros<br/>A.-¿De dónde exactamente? <br/>D-De… un lugar muy, muy lejano <br/>A.-Okay… por cierto, eres muy lindo ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunta hacia el menor<br/>M-Me dijiste lindo, soy Miguel Ángel –se sonroja levemente creando unos ligeros celos en el alto <br/>A.-Entonces, eres el hermano menor<br/>M-No sé si a eso se le puede decir hermano menor, porque los tres tenemos 15 años<br/>A.-¿Eso es verdad, Donnie?-frunce  una ceja realmente confundida- no es posible que los tres tengan… 15 años, ni siquiera son trillizos <br/>D-Muchas cosas raras suceden en… nuestra familia <br/>M-Nacimos por esf_ ¡Ah!-otro golpe por parte del esbelto, acto seguido la pelirroja mira rápidamente al esbelto exaltada por las extrañas acciones que hacían <br/>A.-Son unos… raros<br/>En ese momento llegó un chico de cabello negro a colocar un brazo alrededor del cuello de April<br/>¿¿-Pelirroja, ¿estos mutantes te están molestando? <br/>A.-Claro que no, Casey, de alguna manera son mis nuevos amigos <br/>C.-¡Amigos! Yo también soy tu amigo, cierto<br/>A.-puede que te conviertas en algo más, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego<br/>D/M- ¡Hasta luego!<br/>Los dos jóvenes se fueron tomados de la mano hasta desaparecer de la vista de las dos tortugas; sin embargo, Donnie estaba que ardía de la rabia al ver a Casey tener esa extrema confianza con la chica pelirroja.<br/>M-Alguien aquí esta celoso-sonríe de manera infantil para fastidiar a su hermano<br/>D-¡¿Quién, yo?! <br/>M-No, hermano, el vecino<br/>D-¿En serio?<br/>M-Pues claro que tú, ahora quien es el TONTO<br/>D-Ya verás-bufa con la mirada llena de furia<br/>M-¡Se lo contaré a mamá!-dice para transportarse a The Sky<br/>D-¡¡No, espera!!-no lo alcanzó, pero antes de irse a detener a su hermano pecoso, dirigió su vista hacia donde su hermano temperamental estaba con Leo; sin embargo él ya no estaba, se había ido- qué raro, podría haber jurado que los dos estaban ahí, qué importa, seguramente Raph sabe cuidarse solo, ahora, debo ir a detener a MIKEY!!!-dice para trasportarse a su mundo.<br/>Leonardo llevó a Raph a otro lugar; pues no se equivocaba, las dos tortugas de aquella vez le estaban espiando, luego de que los dos caminaran por un largo recorrido, él tomo las manos de su enamorado.<br/>L-Sabes, tus hermanos no confían en mí <br/>R-¿Por qué lo dices?<br/>L-Me di cuenta de que me estaban espiando; nos estaban espiando-corrige <br/>R-¡Esos tontos me las pagaran! Odio que espíen en mis propis asuntos-Ah… sí… yo no lo sabía<br/>L-Descuida, y… ya que estamos lo suficientemente lejos de tus hermanos… quiero llevarte a un lugar especial <br/>R-¿Un lugar especial?<br/>L-Claro, adoraras estar en ese lugar<br/>Acto seguido, Leonardo se encargó de llevar a Raph a un bar que anteriormente, él y sus tres amigos lo había llevado, justamente un lugar perfecto para embriagar a Raphael y poder hacer todo lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.<br/>Cuando los dos entraron, Raph se inmutó inmediatamente al ver un lugar tan extraño y repulsivo, algo descuidado y dudoso de lo que Leo pretendía.<br/>R-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta confuso <br/>L-¿No lo sabes? Es un bar<br/>R-¿Pretendes qué este lugar me divierta?<br/>L-La verdad quiero invitarte a unos tragos<br/>R-¿Tragos?<br/>L-No me digas que no los has probado<br/>R-Eh… sí, son bastantes que… me encantan-miente con una sonrisa<br/>L-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque te invitaré todos los que quieras-luego dirige su vista hacia la barra de atención de clientes-señor, deme todo lo que tenga, pagaré con extra de efectivo <br/>¿¿-Por supuesto, le haré un pedido muy especial</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cree que es amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey corría para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, con la mirada enternecida y preocupada; y con una tonalidad de victima<br/>M-¡Madre, madre!<br/>Ta-¿Qué sucede, bebé?<br/>M-Donnie… me… me golpeó varias veces<br/>D-*Llega en ese momento*-No es cierto… bueno sí, lo hice por una razón, él estaba por revelar nuestro mundo<br/>M-Fue sin querer <br/>Ta-Los dos tuvieron la culpa, Miguel Ángel, no lo vuelvas a hacer y tú, Donatello, hay mejores maneras de desviar cosas como esas <br/>S-Hijos míos ¿dónde está Raphael?<br/>M-Yo solo vine a refugiarme con mamá, no sé Donnie<br/>D-Tuve que… dejarlo para  venir a aclarar el malentendido de Mikey <br/>Ta-Parece que ya está por anochecer, y Raphael aún sigue en aquel mundo <br/>Leonardo había hecho que Raph bebiera hasta no poder más; el de rojo estaba completamente ebrio; y Leonardo al ver la vulnerabilidad que poseía su enamorado, aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarlo a un motel y disfrutar todo de él. Después de que Leo pagará todas las copas que compró para su enamorado, lo cargó de manera nupcial sacándolo del bar.<br/>R-…¡Leo! ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta con tonalidad de ebrio, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por el exceso de alcohol <br/>L-Quiero llevarte a una verdadera noche de juegos<br/>R-…¿Po…podemos hacerlo mañana? Es muy tarde y… mis padres se… molestaran si… si no regreso antes de que se haga más noche <br/>L-¡Oh, vamos! A veces es bueno romper un poco las reglas de vez en cuando <br/>R-…No de donde yo… yo vengo <br/>L-Me parece algo imposible, pero no importa<br/>Y sin importarle las palabras de Raph; lo llevó a un motel, pagó todos los servicio y en seguida lo llevó aun en sus brazos a la habitación reservada; confundido Raph, solo se acostó para poder dormir en la cómoda cama, sin embargo Leonardo le despertó a la vez que comenzaba a quitarle toda la vestimenta jugando con su cuerpo. Después de quitarle todo lo que traía puesto, se acercó a su entrepierna para juguetear con su zona, cuando hizo contacto con dicho lugar; Raph se reincorporó inmediatamente al sentir la extraña sensación en dicho lugar.<br/>R-¿Qu…qué haces?-se aparta un poco<br/>L-Dije que te haría el amor hoy<br/>R-Aun no quiero<br/>L-¿No me amas? Además seré extremadamente cuidadoso contigo a la hora de hacerlo <br/>R-P…pero me siento… incomodo <br/>L-Shh! No hables, solo disfruta<br/>R-*Glup!*-se sonroja, acto seguido Leo vuelve a la entrepierna de Raph y con su tibia lengua comienza a hacerle un sutil masaje, después de estar lamiendo un poco más, el de azul alzó una de las piernas de Raphael, para tener más lugar, mientras que Raph comenzaba a estar jadeante- A-ah~ Le…Leo… para ya<br/>L-Relájate –le sonríe para calmarlo <br/>R-Aah….aaah~ No… quiero más<br/>L-Espera un segundo más<br/>R-Enserio… n…no quiero… me siento raro…<br/>Después de estar varios minutos masajeando su entrepierna con su delicada lengua; el miembro de Raph comenzó a asomarse; y a tal acto se sonrojó abruptamente al no conocer varias partes de su cuerpo por vergüenza a tocarse asimismo. <br/>R-Leo… ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunta preocupado al ver su mirada llena de lujuria por tocar un poco más y disfrutar de su cuerpo.<br/>L-Ya lo verás-dijo para luego tomar el miembro erecto del de Raph, acto seguido comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo masturbándole; los débiles gemidos de Raph comenzaron a intensificarse, luego de oírse asimismo decidió cubrir su boca con ambas manos mientras que dejaba terminar de tocar su miembro.<br/>R-Leo… mmmh~ b…basta… se siente raro<br/>L-¡Espera un segundo!-hablo sutilmente- ¿nunca te has tocado tú solo? <br/>R-N…no… me parece algo… asqueroso<br/>L-Pero si no lo haces ¿cómo sabes lo que te gusta?<br/>R-…<br/>L-A no ser que yo los descubra por ti <br/>Leonardo ya estaba casi en el final de terminar de masturbar a Raph, luego de unos segundos más tarde Raph se agitó tanto que se vino en la mano de Leonardo; vergonzoso Raph cubrió sus piernas para no ver lo que había ocurrido. Leo aun con su mirada llena de lujuria, lamió sus dedos absorbiendo el dulce y bello sabor de Raph. Leonardo disfrutó aquella esencia de su “enamorado” acto seguido lamió uno de sus dedos y después con cuidado comenzó a introducirlo en la entrada de Raph. A tal acción Raph se sobre saltó al sentir un extraño dolor que se introducía poco a poco en su única entrada.<br/>R-¡¿Qu…qué haces?!<br/>L-Te preparo ¿acaso quieres que te lastimes?<br/>R-¿Qu…qué p…pretendes haces? ¡ah! No me digas que… que vas a introducir algo… ahí<br/>L-Es lo que pretendo- después sacó su dedo, al sentir la viscosidad con sus dedos- ya estás lo suficientemente húmedo <br/>Leonardo empezó a desvestirse quedando completamente desnudo como Raphael; él ya estaba lo bastante excitado como para comenzar a hacer de las suyas; este abrió más las piernas de Raph, acomodándose entre dicho lugar, después lo alzó lo suficiente y comenzó a introducir su miembro erecto en la cavidad del de verdes ojos.<br/>R-*Abre más los ojos al sentir que el miembro de Leo se adentraba cada vez más*- ¡A-ah! ¡Para ya! Du…duele –hablo con los ojos entrecerrados <br/>L-Respira profundo y… se te pasara en un santiamén <br/>Raph se tranquilizó; al ver la calma de la tortuga de bellos ojos empezó a moverse sutilmente, los gemidos y jadeos de Raphael aumentaban en consideración, después Leonardo quedó muy cerca del rostro de su “amado” para comenzar a besarle; para hacer crecer la mentira que había comenzado. Después de que la entrada de Raph se acostumbrara lo suficiente, Leonardo embistió más y más rápido. Mientras que Raphael no podía creer que empezara a disfrutar de las acciones que Leo le hacía pasar. Raph abrazó todo el cuerpo de Leo con sus extremidades, él se acercó a su oído para susurrar varias veces su nombre. Excitado también perdió el control y ahora solo deseaba más.<br/>Luego de estar casi una media hora así; Leonardo terminó en la entrada de Raph, inmediatamente la tortuga de ojos verdes  sintió una sensación asquerosa que resbalaba por sus piernas; después de segundos Raphael se corrió en todo su plastrón; ambos cansados cayeron dormidos en aquel lecho confortable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Doble jugada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un nuevo amanecer; Raph se movía de un lado a otro, seguido se colocó en posición fetal tocando algo en su costado, después de analizarlo aun con sus ojos cerrados, se percató de que no estaba solo en su “cuarto”; inmediatamente se levantó alarmado y asustado, cayendo de la cama y con un dolor en su cadera y trasero.<br/>Con todo y su dolor se levantó apuntando hacia el bulto en la cama que comenzó a moverse; luego de estar firme sobre sus dos pies desnudos, la sabana cayó de la cama dejando ver a Leo con una sonrisa un poco adormilada.<br/>R-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!-pregunta con la expresión sorprendida, luego sujeta su cabeza por el dolor de haber sido embriagado <br/>L-¿No lo recuerdas?<br/>R-¿Recordar qué? ¡Auch!-sintió una punzada en su cabeza-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta preocupado <br/>L-Estamos en un motel del lujo<br/>R-Lo… lo hicimos-pregunta con un escalofrío por detrás de él y con un nerviosismo que se notaba a simple vista<br/>L-Sí, me sorprende que me pidieras más<br/>R-Yo…yo hice eso<br/>L-Sí, me hubiera gustado mucho haberlo grabado como una prueba de evidencia <br/>R-¡¿Cuántas reglas he roto con lo que hice con Leo?! Aparte de haber bebido… un, dos… ¡ah! Cinco o más… esto… esto no puede ser… terminaré castigado, a no ser que… mienta por esta vez… ¡sí! Mentiré y nadie lo notará-<br/>L-Hay que darnos un baño, apuesto que tus padres deberán estar buscándote; ya sabes, porque no les avisé<br/>R-Sí…-esboza una sonrisa nerviosa-hay… que darnos un baño… rápido <br/>Acto seguido, ambos se dirigen al pequeño cuarto del baño que ofrecía el servicio nocturno; Leo decidió que los dos se bañaran juntos, lo que hizo sonrojar a Raphael por un momento, después de preparar todo, se metieron en el cuarto con la regadera; el de azules ojos la abrió y luego la fría agua comenzó a caer por sus cuerpos desnudos.<br/>Luego de que se enjabonaran, Leo abrazó el cuerpo de Raph, rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos, después se acercó sutilmente a su oído.<br/>L-¿Te gustaría que lave por ti lo que ensuciamos anoche? <br/>R-Cl…claro-dice nervioso y ante la aceptación del de verdes ojos; Leo desciende hasta su trasero, inmediatamente lame su verde colita haciendo estremecer a la otra tortuga- L…Leo<br/>L-Shh! Lo haremos como un tipo de juego<br/>R-¿Un juego?-Leo afirma, después sujeta la cadera de Raph, acto seguido Leonardo empieza a lamer su única entrada “limpiando” lo que había quedado de la noche lujuriosa, muy lentamente trata de introducirla un poco más, sin embargo Raph se sacude abruptamente al sentir las acciones de su amado de azul- ¡Para ya… aahmm!<br/>L-¿No quieres más? Anoche me lo pediste y… quiero aprovecharlo hoy<br/>R-¿Enserio?<br/>L-Sí<br/>R-Bien… se gentil conmigo <br/>L-Lo tendré en cuenta<br/>Leo se reincorpora para cerrar la regadera, después se acerca a la entrada de la tortuga para introducirle un par de sus dedos; jugueteando con ellos en el interior de este; Raph no puede más y muy lentamente empezó a gimotear al mismo tiempo en que su miembro se estimulaba con las acciones de Leonardo. Luego de unos minutos estando en esa posición, Leo saca los dedos y con cuidado introduce su miembro erecto en el interior de Raph.<br/>R-¡Aah! S..sí duele <br/>L-Así estabas anoche, confía en mí <br/>Leo comienza a embestirle mientras se sujeta de la cintura de Raph; una y otra vez. Raphael apoyó todo su cuerpo en la pared dejando que Leo hiciera todo con su cuerpo y le brindara todo el placer  que pudiera. La tortuga de ojos verdes estaba sonrojado por lo que se dejaba hacer, no quería admitirlo del todo pero comenzaba a gustarle, ahora sí, disfrutándolo en sus cinco sentidos.<br/>R- A-aah… mmhhhg -¿Qu…qué es esto…? me gusta qu…que lo haga… p…pero está mal… no debería… yo… yo… ¿cómo puedo pensar… estando en… en esta situación?- L…Leo… mmás… por favor… aah! Aagh!<br/>L-¿Lo… ves ahora? Aaah mmmhh-se detuvo un instante y luego comenzó a embestir frenéticamente.<br/>Leo obedeció a sus órdenes, le daba varias embestidas con su pelvis y mientras lo hacía, le besaba el cuello a Raphael por detrás, los gemidos se intensificaron en el pequeño cuarto del baño; sus exhalaciones cálidas y pesadas se hacían presentes evaporando dicho lugar, después de una media hora estando así, Leo se vino nuevamente en la cavidad de su juguete, luego de unos segundos después Raph terminó de correrse, sin embargo Leo aún no se salía del cuerpo de Raph; para terminar le beso por el cuello, Raph giró su cabeza para alcanzar los tentadores labios de quien tanto amaba, ambos compartieron un largo beso y para terminar, volvieron a darse una nueva ducha para limpiarse de las esencias de su muy atrevido juego. <br/>Después de una hora, al fin los dos salieron del motel, Leonardo se despidió de él con un beso en los labios y se fue a su “hogar” y de igual forma Raphael; este preocupado y con miedo se fue a The Sky, esperaba que sus padres no sospecharan de lo que había hecho, tendría que arreglárselas para mentir muy bien.<br/>The Sky<br/>Ta-¡Raphael! –dijo para abrazarle- ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tuviste muy preocupados <br/>R-Yo estaba… en… pasé la noche con un amigo<br/>S-¿Un amigo? <br/>R-*Se golpea en la frente de manera mental* -¿Para qué dije eso? Van a sospechar más de lo que pude haber hecho- Sí, un buen amigo<br/>D-Ese amigo no será… ¿Leonardo? <br/>R-No… es otro amigo… eh… Casey<br/>M-No sabía que conocías al muy amigo de April –dice asombrado <br/>R-Sí, si lo conozco <br/>S-De acuerdo Raphael, confiaré en ti y por favor, nunca te quedes solo en ese mundo mortal, estuvimos toda la noche en  vela<br/>R-Descuiden ya no volverá a pasar –sonríe<br/>Ta-Eso espero, mi bebé<br/>The underworld <br/>TC-¿Lo conseguiste?<br/>L-Y dos veces, mañana encontraré a alguien mejor, tal vez sea una dama<br/>X-Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te  amarre con un bebé<br/>L-Usaré protección <br/>Rh-Serás toco un casanova si sigues con esa tendencia, ya sabes, seducir tanto a varones como a mujeres<br/>L-Sería algo que memorizaran por toda su vida, además ya me estaba aburriendo de Raphael –refunfuña con una sonrisa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hasta aquí termina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph despertaba en The Sky con una sonrisa como todos los días; desde que conoció a Leo; una vez más decidía ir al mundo mortal con el permiso de sus padres, pero tendría que llevar a sus hermanos.<br/>Cuando el trio llegó, cada uno se fue por su lado. Mikey por su parte fue a comprar rebanadas de pizza; Donnie a buscar a April y Raph a buscar a Leo.<br/>La tortuga de verdes ojos caminaba por varios lugares; en el restaurante, en el parque y hasta por donde solían pasear juntos, preocupado y curioso siguió buscando por donde solían caminar, hasta que pasó por un callejón, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos bien abiertos, acto seguido retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón, Raph giró su cabeza hacia su costado solo para ver a Leo besándose con alguien más, talló sus ojos para despertar de aquella cruda y fría realidad.<br/>Raphael con sus ojos llenos de agua salada y con la mirada enfurecida se acercó a la “feliz pareja” que compartía un bello y dulce beso romántico.<br/>R-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?!-exclamó furiosamente a la vez que sus cristalinas lagrimas se marcaban  en su bandana <br/>L-*Deja de besar a su nueva pareja y con una sonrisa regresa a ver a la tortuga*-Perdón ¿qué decías?-comentó con malicia en su voz<br/>R-*Se entristece más y le mira con odio esta vez*-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puede confiar en ti? Y… después de que entregue… todo de mi-solloza y sale corriendo de ahí<br/>La nueva pareja de la tortuga mira con desprecio a Leo, e inmediatamente le da una bofetada en la cara, acto seguido Leonardo se soba su dolor.<br/>¿¿-¡No puedo creer que juegues con los sentimientos de los demás!<br/>L-Lo siento, Karai, siendo franco contigo iba a ser diferente<br/>K-El que engaña una, vez engaña dos veces-se aparta del mutante y con desprecio en su mirada se va de ahí con los brazos cruzados.<br/>L-Raphael-habla entre dientes<br/>Raphael busca consuelo en su hermano bajito; el único que siempre le ha comprendido, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas logró hallarlo caminando en el parque con una expresión sonriente como todos los días.<br/>M-*Ve a su testarudo hermano llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, en seguida cambia su expresión por una de preocupación hacia el de rojo, inmediatamente se acerca a Raph y le abraza mientras que este se esconde en su regazo*-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Te conozco bien y sé que debió ser algo horrible para que estés así <br/>R-¡Fui engañado por Leo! –suelta en llanto- Le di todo de mí, y… me traiciona como si nada hubiera pasado… lo odio; he caído muy bajo con esto<br/>M-Ya, tranquilo Raphie-le abraza más fuerte- no puedo creer que ese tonto haya roto tu corazoncito; me gustaría darle una paliza… pero no quiero recurrir a la violencia; sino lo haría por ti<br/>R-Mikey-se tranquiliza, luego se separa un poco de su hermano y limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos- no menciones nada de esto a nuestros padres<br/>M-¿Y Donnie?<br/>R-Tampoco, este secreto solo quiero que lo sepas tú; no quiero recibir críticas sobre mí por parte de nuestra familia<br/>M-Oki, guardaré bien tu secreto-le sonríe de manera amistosa; segundos después la calma llega a Raph devolviéndole el gesto amistoso a su hermano <br/>R-Gracias, Mikey<br/>M-Oye, quieres comer un poco de helado; tal  vez eso te ayude a olvidar a ese tonto de Leo<br/>R-¿Tú crees? <br/>M-Oh, por supuesto, he estado leyendo muchos libros y me encontré que los helados; especialmente de chocolate pueden ayudar a pasar un mal rato <br/>R-No sabía que leías<br/>M-Entonces…<br/>R-Vayamos por uno<br/>Después de que los dos hermanos pasaran un buen rato; especialmente Raph para olvidar sus penas.<br/>Luego de una hora, ambos regresaron a The Sky; Raph sonreía falsamente para mostrarle a Mikey que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, se dirigió a su habitación en silencio sin decir nada a nadie, pero muy de repente Shen le detuvo para cuestionarle sobre su rara y repentina actitud.<br/>Sh-Raphael ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-preguntó acariciando su caparazón<br/>R-Nada ¡no tengo nada! <br/>Sh-¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?<br/>R-Solo… pase un mal rato en el mundo mortal, no es nada importante <br/>Raph sonrió, luego entró a su pequeña habitación, ahí dentro volvió a poner una expresión de tristeza; se recostó en su lecho de almohadas y plumas; con su suave y blanca sábana se cubrió todo el cuerpo; apretó sus manos y con todo su dolor emocional dejó salir nuevamente las lágrimas, fueron tantas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.<br/>R-Te odio Leo, te di todo de mí, te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo y jugaste con mis sentimientos… -sollozó con sus ojos bien cerrados; deseaba que todo solo fuera un sueño, deseaba borrar esos viles recuerdos, pero ahora solo eran parte de su memoria para siempre, parte de su vida y de sus más profundos sentimientos.<br/>Mikey tenía que romper su promesa; así que preocupado por la actitud engañosa de Raph, fue con su hermano esbelto a pedir ayuda y consejos.<br/>M-¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! –llamaba mientras le sujetaba del brazo <br/>D-¡Ah! ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?<br/>M-Yo…-mira a ambos lados pretendiendo no ver cerca a sus padres- tengo que… decirte algo… tal vez me convierta en un pésimo hermano por esto<br/>D-¿A qué te refieres? <br/>M-Raph…él…-balbucea-Leo jugó con sus sentimientos-susurró <br/>D-¿¡Qué hizo qué?!-se enfureció al saber la vil jugada que el mutante había hecho con su hermano-¡¿Dónde está ese tonto?!<br/>M-No, espera-hace que se calme-no vayas a recurrir a la violencia, solo sé que ahora Raph… puede que me esté mintiendo sobre estar bien o no y… prometí no decírselo a nadie, pero te lo dije… a ti<br/>D-*Piensa*-De acuerdo, no haré nada-luego se acerca más a su hermano- pero haremos de cuenta que “no me comentaste nada”-hace comillas con sus dedos-¿entendiste? <br/>M-*Siente*<br/>D-Hay otra cosa que estuve leyendo hace días; hay una posibilidad de que… Raph… muera o enferme <br/>M-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Por qué?!<br/>D-Nosotros, los Angels somos… débiles de corazón<br/>M-¿Eh?-alude su cabeza al no comprender<br/>D-Somos fáciles de ser enamorados, y muy débiles al saber que rompen nuestros corazones <br/>M-¡Entonces!<br/>D-Haremos todo lo posible para que Raph vuelva a hacer el mismo de antes<br/>M-Un segundo ¿eso no afecta en ti?<br/>D-No porque no le dicho a April que sea mi novia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ¿Un feliz día?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y desde el otro amanecer; Miguel Ángel y Donatello se levantaron temprano se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer sonreír nuevamente a su hermano temperamental, Mikey comenzaría con un “feliz desayuno”; mientras él iba directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de la familia, Donnie iba al cuarto de su rudo hermano.<br/>El esbelto entró con cautela y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano, cuidadosamente le movió de un lado a otro para despertarle. De entre las cobijas se estremeció muy lentamente, después de estar casi despierto, se quitó las cobijas de su cara, inmediatamente fijó su vista en su hermano a lo que frunce el ceño al verlo en su cuarto.<br/>R-Donnie-musitó mientras se tallaba los ojos-¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que odio que entren a mi cuarto con permiso<br/>D-¡Oops! Lo olvidé por un segundo; ¿podrías perdonarme?<br/>R-Eh…supongo<br/>D-¡Vamos! Apuesto a que hoy será un gran día-enseguida le sujeto del brazo para sacarlo y levantarlo de la cama <br/>R-Espera un segundo ¿por qué actúas… de esa… extraña manera?-frunció el entrecejo apartándose de él<br/>D-Porque…-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! No debí actuar así, tal vez… sospeche sobre su situación… okay… no seré tan entusiasta… debo… actuar con naturalidad y de costumbre<br/>R-¿Acaso Mikey te comentó algo…?-comenzó a cuestionar<br/>D-¿Comentar de qué?-Debo evadir esto-¿Por qué lo mencionas tan de repente? ¿Algo pasó ayer?-inquirió- Y… a decir verdad… desde ayer… te vi… algo decaído ¿pasó algo entre tú y Leonardo?  <br/>R-Eh…no…nada… estoy bien<br/>D-Oh… bien ¡vayamos por el desayuno! ¡Por alguna extraña razón presiento que hoy será un… divertido día!<br/>R-De acuerdo-hablo dudoso y confuso por la actitud de Donnie <br/>Después de que Donnie sacara casi a la fuerza a su rudo hermano, le otorgó una gentil muestra de cariño; en esos momentos era lo necesario para que Raphael no decayera; haría todo lo posible para que el corazón de  su hermano brillara otra vez. Luego de que los dos se encaminaran hacia la cocina, Mikey los recibió muy sonriente mientras que colocaba los platos en la mesa con su debido desayuno; en el plato del más alto le tocó unos huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino y jugo de naranja; mientras que, por otra parte a Raphael le tocó dos pequeños huevos cocidos y un tocino, quienes formaban una encantadora sonrisa de “buenos días”, más su jugo de naranja recién exprimido; ante tales cosas, Raph frunció el entrecejo y con la mirada molesta vio a su pecoso hermano.<br/>R-¿A qué se debe esto?-cuestionó de manera seria <br/>M-Es… un buen comienzo del día con una carita en tu… desayuno; también hay un poco de pastel de tofu <br/>R-Sabes que odio el tofu <br/>M-Pensé que te agradaría un poco… si… era de otra manera-sonrió nervioso <br/>R-Odio el tofu y cual sea su apariencia no cambiaré de opinión <br/>En ese instante, Tang Shen y Yoshi entraron a la cocina, ambos miraron a sus hijos que “felizmente” desayunaban y acto seguido tomaron sus debidos asientos en la mesa familiar.<br/>M-Solo pensé en alegrar tu día por sobre lo que pasó con Leo-abrió los ojos al instante y abruptamente cerró su boca, no se percató de que sus padres le estaban escuchando <br/>R-No debí mencionárselo a Mikey-observa a sus padres-por lo menos no le tomaron importancia <br/>S-Raphael ¿a qué se refiere Miguel Ángel con ese comentario?<br/>R-¡Justo lo que me faltaba!-bufó para su pequeño hermano, este solo esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y sigue con sus deberes de la mañana <br/>S-Y bien, Raphael<br/>R-Es… que… Leo y yo… tuvimos una… pequeña discusión <br/>Sh-Te hizo llorar??-preguntó exaltada<br/>R-Eh… no exactamente<br/>Sh-Porque si es así, juró que no descansaré hasta que se haga justicia <br/>R-Por un lado está bien que se lo diga… p…pero…me cuestionaran por lo que hice con él, me darán un castigo; dirán que solo fui un cualquiera y que solo se entregó por… por un tonto amor que no valía la pena-sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos al recordar todo lo que le sucedió con aquel mutante que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos<br/>S-¿Te sientes bien, hijo mío?<br/>R-*Reacciona*-Ah… sí, si estoy bien-parpadea un par de veces seguidas para disminuir el agua que se acumulaba en sus orbes verdes, después de tranquilizarse sonríe de manera normal-S…solo fue una discusión y… decidimos… no hablarnos por un tiempo <br/>S-¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual discutieron?<br/>R-Eh…<br/>Sh-Yoshi, no es buena educación preguntarle… tal vez cosas íntimas, son jóvenes, ellos sabrán lo  que hacen-sonrió de manera amistosa ofreciendo un apoyo a su hijo<br/>S-Oh, Shen, tienes razón<br/>En seguida Splinter prosiguió a comer, al igual que toda la familia; después de haber tomado el desayuno, Donnie hizo sus deberes, luego de quedar libre de quehaceres, los dos hermanos decidieron llevar al mundo mortal a Raphael.<br/>D-Me gustaría estar con April en estos momentos-exhaló pesadamente-pero es más importante la vida de mi hermano, aunque él no lo agradezca bien, no importa, creo que ya me acostumbre a su forma de ser.<br/>R-*Se detiene dejando desconcertado a sus hermanos, después les mira de manera triste*-¿Por qué han sido tan buenos y amables conmigo el día de hoy?<br/>M-Pensé en hacer un… día de…¡hermanos! En el cual nos llevamos muy bien, ya sabes sonriendo como cuando… niños <br/>D-Ya no lo trates de ocultar<br/>R-¿Hah?<br/>D-Mikey me contó lo que Leo te hizo pasar <br/>R-¡¡Mikey!!<br/>M-Es que… necesitaba ayuda…me lo dijiste a mí y… sabes que no soy muy de pensar <br/>R-Ya no importa, no se lo mencionen a mamá y papá<br/>D-Esta vez tu secreto estará guardado con nosotros <br/>En ese instante, Leonardo pasó a un lado de ellos, tomado de la mano con una bella tortuga de ojos azul claro al igual que su piel; y aprovechando la oportunidad; miró de reojo a la tortuga de orbes verdes, al instante le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.<br/>En ese momento, Raphael decayó drásticamente.<br/>D-*Abraza a Raph para calmar su dolor*-¡Ese es un malnacido! <br/>M-¡Donnie! ¡No digas esas palabras!<br/>D-Lo siento, es que me enfureció hacerle eso a Raphael-sonrió hacia su hermano-¿ya estás mejor?<br/>R-Quiero ir a casa<br/>M-Creo que no fue una idea muy grata que digamos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Raro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo pasaba caminando por underworld con una copa de vino, bebiendo y riendo a la vez, luego se sentó en su “trono” sin dejar de carcajear.<br/>L-Debieron haber visto la expresión de Raphael-bebe su vino-es un completo tonto al caer tan bajo conmigo <br/>TC-Te subestimé, pensé por un momento que no lo lograrías-bebe el contenido de su copa <br/>Rh-¡Viva! ¡Viva Leonardo! ¡El próximo al trono del mal!<br/>L-Que gran alago <br/>X-Leonardo-llama su atención-piensas ir a engañar a alguien más<br/>L-Puede que vaya hacerlo, yo ya tenía a una bella dama,  sin embargo Raphael apareció en un momento inoportuno-refunfuñó molestamente—pero no importa, encontraré a alguien más<br/>X-¿Has pensado en encontrar a alguien que te deje herederos? Así como tu padre lo hizo <br/>L-Sabes que podemos crearlos por energías y/o naturalmente <br/>Rh-¿Cuál elegirás tú?<br/>L-Me da igual, solo necesito a alguien que coopere conmigo para hacerlo, pero este no es el mejor momento, lo decidiré cuando cumpla mis 18 años… o tal  vez los 20, aun no lo sé <br/>Leonardo siguió bebiendo su vino.<br/>Raphael despertaba de muy mal humor; aun no eliminaba los dolorosos recuerdos que le había hecho pasar la tortuga de orbes azules; así que decidió ir a comer algo bueno, cuando llegó a la cocina se encaminó a la nevera, de ahí sacó un poco de porción de tofu; muy raro en él en escoger aquel alimento; y con su tristeza tomó asiento junto a la mesa.<br/>La ruda tortuga empezó a probar del alimento, y raramente le comenzó a gustar, Mikey había tenido razón todo el tiempo, era delicioso; mientras que Donatello apenas despertaban, y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados se encaminó al baño para despertar, después de hacerlo se miró fijamente en el espejo colocando ambas manos en el lavabo.<br/>D-Será mejor que le comente a Raph lo que está pasando, así se dará cuenta de las cosas y será feliz otra vez, sí, esa es la mejor idea que puedo hacer<br/>Donatello llegó a la cocina, pero de pronto miró con extrañeza a su hermano de ojos verdes; parpadeó continuamente al ver lo que estaba degustando, con la boca abierta reaccionó y se acercó a su hermano. <br/>D-Raph… ¿te sientes bien?<br/>R-Sí, ¿por qué esa pregunta?<br/>D-Estás… comiendo… tofu… y… ¡Tú odias el tofu! Casi desde niño<br/>R-Se me dio por comerlo<br/>Mikey dejó escapar un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos, cuando fijó su vista en Raph se exaltó demasiado y con uno de sus dedos le señaló.<br/>M-¡Tú! ¡tú!<br/>R-Yo… ¿qué?<br/>M-¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Raphael?<br/>R-¿De qué estás hablando? <br/>M-Raph nunca comería tofu<br/>R-Siempre debe haber una primera vez<br/>D-Sí, sí, yo también me sorprendí y  Raph… sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo nosotros… hace… días… era para que… sonrieras otra vez y olvidaras las penas <br/>S-¿A qué penas te refieres con eso, hijo mío?<br/>D-*Se exalta*-Ah… qué…etto…las penas de… cambiar de actitud… escuché eso de los… mortales<br/>M-Yo también <br/>S-Veo que aprenden mucho de ellos, espero que sea lo bueno y no lo malo <br/>D-Por supuesto, padre-<br/>Después Splinter tomó su taza con café para luego salir de ahí, cuando Splinter desapareció de la vista de los tres, Donatello y Miguel Ángel respiraron aliviados.<br/>R-¿A esas penas te refieres? <br/>D-Las penas que te hizo pasar Leo<br/>R-Creí que había quedado claro que ya no quería escuchar más de eso –hablo entre dientes<br/>D-Es que si no sonríes otra vez, o al menos  ser como antes, puede que… mueras de desamor <br/>R-¡¿QUÉ?!<br/>D-Es lo único malo de ser un Angel, ya sabes, problemas amorosos y románticos; así que…-gira sus ojos enchuecando los labios-es por tu bien cambiar-sonríe-no queremos perder a nuestro rudo hermano <br/>M-No Donnie, no, es nuestro ‘búfalo viejo’<br/>D-Claro<br/>R-Esto… se puede ¿remediar? <br/>D-Por supuesto, pero es tu decisión, así que… ¿cambiaras ese mal amor? <br/>R-*Refunfuña con una sonrisa en sus labios*-Tienes razón, es malo seguir recordando lo que él me hizo pasar, ya me estaba cansando de eso <br/>M-¡Así se habla, Raph!--le abraza fuertemente con una sonrisa también--¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Ir al mundo mortal!<br/>R-La verdad… solo quiero descansar un poco<br/>M-Pero si acabas de despertar… <br/>R-A veces refiero eso… para… olvidarme de mis problemas <br/>M-Oh…bueno… si es lo que quieres, no hay problema<br/>Raphael se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar; y al ver el nuevo “animo” y la relación de lo que le sucedería, Donatello se sentía libre de habérselo dicho.<br/>D-Mikey, si me buscas, estaré en una cita con April<br/>M-¿Un cita? ¿Ya son novios?<br/>D-Eh…trataré de conseguir una cita <br/>M-Sí, supuse que no lo conseguirías tan fácil-ríe de manera infantil <br/>D-No te burles-se enoja y luego se le pasa, pero observa los trastos que había dejado Raphael, a lo que se desanimó un poco<br/>M-Ve, yo limpiaré lo que dejó Raph <br/>D-Te debo una-sonríe y rápidamente se va, pero no sin antes tomar un pedazo de pan tostado para comérselo en el camino <br/>Raphael estaba por dormiste, pero de repente, al momento de acostarse y mirar el techo, sintió que su cabeza dio giros, inmediatamente sujeto su cabeza sentándose en la cama mientras apretaba sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos, luego de unos segundos, Raph se tranquilizó, muy lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, todo estaba normal, pero aun no comprendía el porqué del repentino mareo; respiró profundo y prosiguió a tomar una siesta de la mañana <br/>[Días después…]<br/>Raphael había cambiado drásticamente su actitud; ahora con el pasar de los días había vuelto a sonreír, además de regresar con su actitud, temperamental, testaruda y ruda; era el mismo que todos conocían, Mikey y Donnie se sorprendieron por el cambio que había decidido tener Raphael, fue todo un alivio para las tortugas. <br/>M-Oye bro!-le abrazo-has cambiado mucho-dijo con alegría pero se detuvo en secó y rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia el plastrón de su testarudo hermano<br/>R-¿Qué sucede? <br/>M-*Toca una y otra vez el plastrón de Raph*<br/>R-¡Deja de hacer eso!<br/>M-Es que… tu plastrón… se siente raro… como…si fuera más… blando <br/>D-Posiblemente cambios secundarios por su actitud<br/>R-JA-JA-sarcástico- que gracioso</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ¡Debe ser un ángel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Días después, Raph y Mikey visitaban el mundo mortal, el temperamental de la familia Tenía unos extraños antojos de los cuales no se podía explicar así mismo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo Raph comía y degustaba las delicias de los mortales, para Mikey no era ningún problema acompañarle ya que también los probaba junto a él, pero cuando visitaron en la sexta semana las cosas se pusieron más raras para el de ojos verdes, mayormente se la pasaba dormido entre sus cobijas y sus extraños antojos aumentaban. Los dos hermanos que conocían el secreto de la tortuga pensaban que solo eran las etapas por las que pasaba su hermano par olvidar lo que le causó Leonardo, y aparte, Raph volvía a ser el mismo de antes.<br/>Nuevamente los dos hermanos de cinta roja y naranja caminaban para llegar a su restaurante favorito. Sin embargo a medio camino para llegar, Raphael se detuvo abruptamente recargándose en la pared, mientras que el pecoso le miró con extrañeza y preocupándose por él.<br/>M-Oye bro ¿estás bien?<br/>R-Por supuesto… solo fue un… mareo<br/>M-A propósito, estos días te he notado algo raro<br/>R-¿De qué forma?-frunce el entrecejo, pero muy de repente otro mareo le llega a su cabeza, y esta vez sujetó dicho lugar con una de sus manos, parecía una fuerte migraña <br/>M-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? <br/>R-¡Qué sí!<br/>M-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte <br/>R-No importa… sigamos caminando <br/>Raph sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, luego de unos segundos estuvo como nuevo, literalmente. Acto seguido los dos llegaron a la entrada del restaurante. De repente Raphael cerró sus ojos por un minutos y en ese mismo instante cayó desmayado, rápidamente el pecoso le sujetó ante de caer hacia el suelo, estaba asustado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no saber lo que le pasaba.<br/>Inmediatamente Mikey pidió ayuda a los mortales y unos cuantos bondadosos lograron ayudarle.<br/>Luego de una media hora, Raphael entreabrió los ojos, parpadeó continuamente, pues su vista parecía borrosa y semi obscuro, luego de que su vista se aclarara poco, tomó su cabeza, se sobó ligeramente.<br/>R-¡Ay!... Mi cabeza<br/>M-*Aparece muy feliz cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa llena de alegría*-¡Raph!-exclamó y luego le abrazó fuertemente-¡Me alegra que estés bien! <br/>R-¡Au! Si… yo también pero… me lastimas<br/>M-¡Oops!-se separa de él- Lo lamento, luego regresa su vista hacia la doctora-Gracias señorita, Venus <br/>V-Por nada, pequeño, tengan más cuidado <br/>M-Una pregunta ¿mi hermano estará bien?<br/>V-Oh, por supuesto, solo que debe comer mejor<br/>M-Qué raro, él ha comido de más <br/>V-Entonces… *observa los resultados*-Ha sido una mala deducción de los resultados, de todas formas, cuídate más, es posible que el colesterol afecte  tu organismo por comer de más<br/>R-Ah… sí <br/>Después de  que los dos salieran de la clínica; Mikey volvió a abrazar a su hermano, este se molestó un poco por sus incesantes muestras de afecto, pero le molestaba puesto que ya estaba bien.<br/>R-Mikey… por favor, ya te dije que estoy bien <br/>M-Es que*sus ojos se vuelven brillosos*Me preocupaste <br/>R-Ok, ok<br/>M-*Reflexiona y le mira suspicaz*-Raph…<br/>R-¿Qué?<br/>M-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente hiciste con Leo… cuando… desapareciste?<br/>R-*Se sonroja a más no poder, de inmediato desvió la mirada de su hermano*-Se supone que estás ayudándome a olvidar no a recordarlo de nuevo<br/>M-Es que… no seré tan listo como Donnie pero… leí un libro  sobre la… reproducción de los mortales… y es… -hace una mueca de asco-muy pero muy asqueroso, entonces…<br/>R-Si te lo digo… esta vez ¿prometes no decírselo a Donnie ni a nadie más?-el pecoso asiente-yo… eh-balbuceó regresando a ver al bajito-creo que… esa noche... Leo me llevo a un bar donde me embriago y… cuando desperté estaba en una habitación…, después de que fuéramos a… a darnos un baño… él y yo… pasó lo que leíste <br/>M-¡¿QUÉ?!-se tranquilizó rápidamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba-Ok, veamos… si lo hiciste… puede que… tú estés… embarazado <br/>R-Si claro-hablo con sarcasmo-solo fue un mal momento que tuve que pasar <br/>M-¡Espera un momento!-pensó-Ya que estamos en una clínica puedo… eh-recuerda lo que había leído en el libro- pedir una… prueba de embarazo <br/>R-Hazlo, aunque va a salir negativo, ya que Leo es un mortal con malos sentimientos y artimañas <br/>M-Ok, en un momento regreso <br/>El bajito entró  nuevamente a la clínica y pidió una prueba de embarazo, sin embargo tubo que gastar los pocos ahorros compró no una, sino cuatro para estar seguro, después salió junto con Raph, este sin tener un poco de vergüenza se los entregó abiertamente al temperamental.<br/>M-¡Ahora ya puedes hacer tu prueba!<br/>R-¡¡Mikey!!-espeta sonrojado –No digas eso tan abiertamente y a los cuatro vientos, pensaran que estoy loco o algo así <br/>M-Lo lamento<br/>R-¿Dónde pretendes que lo haga?<br/>M-Vayamos a The Sky, allá es más privado <br/>Acto seguido y sin que nadie más los observara, los dos se fueron a The Sky, una vez ahí, Raph frunció el entrecejo y a su suerte, sus padres y hermano no se hallaban en su dulce hogar, y aun confundido se dirigió a su hermano pecoso. <br/>R-¿Cómo se usa esto?<br/>M-Debes hacer… pipi<br/>R-Y si no tengo ganas <br/>M-Entonces… eh… hagamos una competencia de “quien bebe más agua”<br/>R-Suena tonto<br/>M-Pero funcionará<br/>R-Bien <br/>Después de que los dos hicieran la pequeña competencia de beber agua, Raph después de unos minutos le dieron ganas de ir al baño, a lo que rápidamente se fue encerrándose en aquel lugar, llevándose las cuatro pruebas de embaraza, sin embargo, a Mikey también le dieron ganas de ir, y rápidamente se fue a esperar a que su hermano saliera. <br/>M-¡No tardes tanto! <br/>Luego de unos minutos, Raph dentro del baño, observó los resultados, los cuatro decían “positivo” lo que hizo palidecer al de rojo. Este rápidamente salió del baño asustado, siempre tuvo en mente que Leo era un mortal.<br/>R-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey!<br/>M-¡¿Qué salió!?-pregunta impaciente <br/>R-Es… p…positivo…<br/>M-¡Te lo dije! Ahora… debo ir al baño también <br/>Y mientras que Mikey pasaba al baño, Raph estaba más que preocupado <br/>R-¡Que sea un Angel, que sea un Angel! Sí… debe… debe ser uno… uno que tal vez… desterraron o está en sanción… o-habló nervioso-que sea un mortal que… haya evolucionado… si eso también puede ser</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ni un ángel, ni un mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de que Mikey saliera del baño, Raph rápidamente le sujeto de su polera asustando al pecoso.<br/>M-¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa?!-preguntó asustado <br/>R-Mikey… ¡Ayúdame a buscar a Leo en The Sky! <br/>M-Eso quiere decir que no es un mortal<br/>R-No lo sé… ayúdame por favor <br/>M-De acuerdo-se apartó un poco de él y rápidamente comenzó a pensar-Pero con quien debemos ir <br/>R-Con Usagi, él tiene los registros de todos los Angels<br/>M-Tienes en mente que hay muchos Angels por todo el mundo ¿no?<br/>R-Sí pero… al menos debería de aparecer en la lista local<br/>M-Ok, ok, no te preocupo más y vayamos a buscar a Leonardo. <br/>Acto seguido los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la central de The Sky y entre la multitud de los Angels lograron encontrar a Usagi, rápidamente se acercaron al conejo.<br/>R-¡Usagi! ¡Usagi!-llamó un par de veces para captar su atención<br/>U-*Frunce el entrecejo y regresa a ver a los dos*-¡Qué alegría verlos por aquí!<br/>M-Usagi, por favor, necesitamos de tu ayuda <br/>U-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Y por favor, que sea rápido, hay muchos Angels que quieren que los atienda <br/>R-¡Conoces a un Angel que se llame Leonardo!-exclamó preocupado <br/>U-Tranquilo, con más calma y ¿estás buscando con quien salías?<br/>R-Ehm… sí<br/>U-Ok, dame un segundo-acto seguido fue a su escritorio, y entre los montones de hojas, buscó uno por uno el nombre de Leonardo; después de encontrar solo a cinco, este regresó su vista a las dos tortugas-¿Recuerdas cuál es su apellido?<br/>R-…No<br/>M-¡Ay, Raphie!-musita <br/>U-Bueno… solo he logrado encontrar solo a 5, sin embargo, como no conoces su apellido, solo podré darte tus direcciones-dijo para luego entregarle un papel con los nombres, apellidos y direcciones de los Angels <br/>R-Gracias<br/>U-De nada y ¿puedo saber para que lo buscan?<br/>M-Saldar deudas <br/>Inmediatamente las dos tortugas emprendieron su viaje para ir a buscar a Leonardo; Raph mientras tanto estaba más que preocupado, puesto que él era el responsable de su embarazo; la verdad era responsabilidad de los dos, pero más de Leo por incitarle a tener sexo, después de haber ido a cada una de las cuatro direcciones, no lograron identificarlo, pero en la última rogaba el temperamental que fuera él, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Decepcionado y cabizbajo, los dos regresaron a su hogar, Mikey se entristeció por la mala suerte de Raph.<br/>Cuando ambos llegaron, en la casa ya estaban sus padres y Donnie; sin embargo, Raph llegó cansado y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá individual, Mikey muy sutilmente se acercó a su testarudo hermano y le susurró en el oído<br/>M-¿Cómo pudiste salir con alguien que no conocías bien?<br/>R-Fue un error-murmuró también <br/>M-Fue de los dos, ahora, si me disculpas le diré esto a mamá y papá <br/>R-Mikey-le sujeta de su corbata-dijimos que no revelarías esto<br/>M-Pero tengo que, ese tonto se hará responsable por lo que te hizo-hablo tenazmente y en seguida se apartó del de rojo, inmediatamente el pecoso se dirigió a sus padres y hermano, quien llamó la atención de estos, y una vez hecho comenzó a hablar-Padres… Raph está… embarazado<br/>S-*Ante su asombro escupió el café casi tosiendo por la noticia*  <br/>R-*Bajo su mirada ante la vergüenza que había hecho*<br/>Sh-*Resolló*<br/>D-*Casi se desmaya*<br/>S-¡Raphael! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-espetó de manera seria intimando al temperamental <br/>R-O…ocurrió con… Leo-dijo al fin <br/>D-¡Lo sabía!<br/>M-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo lo dije antes! Nunca confié en Leo <br/>Sh-Oh, mi bebé-dijo para ir a abrazarle-¿por qué lo hiciste? <br/>D-También quiere decir que rompió algunas reglas<br/>S-Olvida eso por un momento, Donatello, lo importante es buscar a Leonardo <br/>M-Ya lo hicimos<br/>S-¿En The Sky?<br/>M-Sí<br/>Sh-¿Lo encontraron? <br/>R-No…<br/>S-Eso solo quiere decir que Leonardo no es un mortal ni un Angel, es un Demon<br/>R-¡No puedes adelantarte a las cosas! Leo puede ser otra cosa…. Menos un Demon <br/>Sh-Espera un momento… ¿Leonardo te dejó?<br/>R-…Sí<br/>Sh-Con mayor razón deberían buscarlo <br/>S-Raphael, tú y yo iremos a The underworld <br/>El roedor salió de su casa por un momento, este reclutó a varios guardias Angel para poder ir a The underworld, mientras eso pasaba Raph estaba nervioso de ver si Leo era realmente un Demon, después de que todo estuviera listo y preparado, Splinter, Raph y la guardia de los Angels, fueron a las entrañas de The underworld. Tardaron un par de minutos, luego de que todos llegaran, Splinter se acercó a su hijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la tortuga.<br/>S-Hijo mío, quédate detrás de mí, no quiero que nada te pase estando aquí ¿entendiste? <br/> R-Sí-sonrió nervioso mientras miraba la entrada de lugar <br/>Acto seguido, los dos dirigieron su vista a aquel lugar, después de acercarse a la entrada de fuego, las puertas de The underworld se abrieron, todo dentro de él estaba lleno de tinieblas, susurros escalofriantes por todos lados, con un aura de color rojizo; el lugar parecía emanar un calor sofocante, que los Angels no estaban acostumbrados, y en el suelo, solo eran rocas y espinas, a lo que los Angels caminaron por el mejor sendero, cuando todos estuvieron casi a medio camino para encontrarse con los Demons, comenzaron a notar las sombras tenebrosas del lugar, criaturas aladas volaban por encima de ellos; al poco tiempo de haber caminado, más Demons de alto rango comenzaron a aparecer, mofándose de los recién llegados.<br/>TC-Una vieja rata viene a visitarnos-comentó satíricamente sentado en una roca, Raph rápidamente se escondió más entre los guardias, antes había visto al tigre mutante, más le atemorizó el reconocerlo, pues era un “amigo” de Leo <br/>X-Apuesto que quiere llevarse a un Demon equivocado <br/>Rh-A no ser que se dirija a su propia muerte-comenzó a reír sin parar, luego se puso a roer unos cuantos huesos <br/>S-*Se le colmaba la paciencia con criaturas tan irritantes*<br/>Cuando por fin llegaron, Splinter se puso firme frente al trono de su antiguo enemigo; Oroku Saki, este bebía sin parar en dicho trono.<br/>De-¡Oh, Yoshi! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-se levantó y caminó hasta él <br/>S-*Refunfuña*--No te emociones, solo he venido a buscar a alguien por aquí<br/>De-¿Para que necesitas a uno de los míos?<br/>S-Solo quiero comprobar algo que me trae impaciente</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tú eres el padre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De-De acuerdo-dijo algo dudoso <br/>S-*Miró de reojo por todos lados con el rabillo de su ojo*-¿Está aquí Leonardo?-frunció el entrecejo <br/>De-El único Leonardo es el hijo que yo tengo<br/>S-¿Puedo verlo?<br/>De-Él no está aquí, pero descuida siempre llega a esta hora, solo es cuestión de esperar unos minutos <br/>Luego de unos segundos, alguien llegó justamente a ese lugar, era nada más y nada menos que Leonardo, cuando  la tortuga de orbes azules llegó, este inmediatamente se percató del roedor que estaba cerca de su padre; Leonardo refunfuñó con una sonrisa al ver a invitaos, pero no cualquier invitados, eran unos Angels; las criaturas que más detestaban los Demons	<br/>De-Te lo dije-hablo hacia el roedor <br/>L-Wow… una vieja rata viene a vernos<br/>Raphael sintió palidecer pues rápidamente reconoció su voz; el temperamental respiró profundamente y de manera sutil haló un poco la vestimenta de su padre captando la atención de este.<br/>R-Es… él<br/>S-¿Cómo lo sabes?-murmuró <br/>R-No hace falta verlo, su voz lo delata<br/>S-De acuerdo<br/>L-¿Con quién tanto hablas, vieja rata?-se acercó mordazmente a él <br/>De-Por alguna extraña razón te busca <br/>S-Joven Leonardo-hablo hacia la tortuga-¿recuerdas a la tortuga con quien salías?<br/>L-Habla de Venus<br/>S-Intenta otra vez<br/>L-Tal vez Raphael <br/>S-Sí, a esa tortuga me refiero, ¿tienes idea de quién es realmente?<br/>L-Un tonto que se dejó llevar por mis encantos, y que a juzgar por cómo me acepto, diría que solo es un cualquiera que estaría con alguien que le hablara dulcemente <br/>R-*Le dolían las palabras que él decía*<br/>S-Se nota que no lo conoces del todo, verás Leonardo, él es mi hijo –dijo para hacer que Raph se colocara frente a ellos<br/>Leonardo estaba lívido de ver a Raph ahí; era verdad, no lo conocía del todo, y a su mala suerte su reputación estaba en peligro, se había acostado con un Angel, con la raza enemiga, con los que todos odiaban; Leonardo estaba casi por desmayarse.<br/>R-Parece que nos volvemos a ver, es doloroso que hables mal de mí, aun  cuando te… entregue todo de mi-sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- cuando realmente solo fue un juego para ti <br/>L-*Reacciona*-¡Qué puedo decir! ¡Soy un Demon! Y no me arrepiento de serlo <br/>S-También hay otra cosa que agregar-aclaró su garganta- Raphael está esperando un hijo tuyo <br/>L-*Estaba más que pálido e inmediatamente todos los Demons que estaban cerca escucharon lo que el roedor había comentado, hasta sus amigos mutantes, era toda una vergüenza para la tortuga, todas las miradas caían sobre él, este nervioso pasó saliva pesadamente*-E…eso no… no es posible <br/>R-Claro que lo es, apenas me percaté de eso<br/>L-¡Tú…-balbuceó-Es imposible ¿cómo puedes apuntar que yo soy el padre de ese engendro?-exclamó molestamente-no puedo ser yo… si… si aceptaste ser mi pareja…. Pudiste estar con otro y otro<br/>R-Después de que dejaste, pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo; prometí no volver a enamorarme, no estuve con nadie más <br/>S-Ahora, como lo mandan mis reglas-sacó un par de rollos antiguos y leyó-Tú, Leonardo, tendrás que hacerte responsable del hijo que esperan los dos<br/>L-¡Ni loco! ¡No criaré a un engendro de él!-apuntó hacia Raph<br/>R-¡También es tuyo, idio…!-se detuvo, no quería decir malas palabras <br/>S-Esas son las reglas <br/>L-¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Raphael?-el roedor asintió ligeramente, y acto seguido Leo se llevó a un lugar distante a Raph<br/>R-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó molesto y confundido a la vez<br/>L-Ok, si dices que es NUESTRO problema<br/>R-Especialmente TUYO<br/>L-Lo que sea, te propongo una idea para solucionar esto <br/>R-Te escucho-Leonardo sonrió y acto seguido abrazó el cuerpo de Raph, y aunque no lo pudiera evitar, Raph se sonrojó, pues aún seguía sintiendo algo por aquel que le hirió fuertemente en su corazón <br/>L-Aborta <br/>R-*Se inmutó ante sus palabras*-¿¡Qu…qué?!<br/>L-Aborta, así de esa manera nadie tendrá que estar con nadie a la fuerza, y  terminarían nuestros problemas <br/>R-*Molesto se apartó del cuerpo de Leo*-¡No! Aunque sé de quién es el padre… yo… estoy dispuesto a… tenerlo…, si tú no me ayudas…. lo criaré solo-dijo colocando una mano por sobre su plastrón<br/>L-Entonces… no es necesario que esté contigo a la fuerza<br/>R-Supongo que no<br/>L-Bien-sonrió gallardamente<br/>Luego de haber ‘charlado’ ambos regresaron con los demás.<br/>S-¿De qué estuvieron hablando? ¿Tal vez de un posible acuerdo entre los dos?<br/>R-Leo no se hará responsable <br/>S-Ya veo, sin embargo, por orden de las normas y reglas, Leonardo quiera o no quiera, se hará responsable de tu hijo <br/>L-¡Me rehúso!<br/>De-¿¡Dónde dice eso?!<br/>Splinter con una mirada tranquila y serena le muestra el rollo antiguo señalando donde específicamente lo decía escrito, Saki molestamente al saber que se llevarían a su sucesor trató de romper el contrato, sin embargo, este abruptamente brilló de un color dorado, era un papel sagrado y que todos; siendo Angels o Demons tenían que seguirlo al pie de la letra.<br/>S-Acompáñanos, Leonardo <br/>De-¡Espera un momento!-intervino abruptamente-¿Adónde llevaran a Leonardo?<br/>S-A The Sky por supuesto <br/>De-¡Hah! ¿Por qué a tu asqueroso mundo?<br/>S-Es obvio que debe estar con los nuestros, es un lugar seguro para que se desarrolle mi nieto <br/>De-Preferiría que él-apuntó a Raph-estuviera aquí, es el mejor lugar para que se desarrolle esa criatura <br/>S-No es una buena idea, será mejor en The Sky<br/>De-Es mucho mejor Aquí<br/>S-No, no es cierto<br/>De-¡Qué si lo es! <br/>Y mientras que los ‘mayores’ discutían sobre el alojamiento del temperamental, Pit interrumpió la disputa entre los dos líderes de sus mundos.<br/>Pi-¿Qué tal si ambos conviven en el mundo Mortal? Así no discutirán si es mejor The underworld o The Sky <br/>S-Me parece correcto <br/>De-Yo no quiero en ninguno de esos lugares <br/>S-No hay de otra manera, el veredicto será así<br/>De-Yo que tú huiría, Leonardo-murmuró y rápidamente Leo salió corriendo de ahí para escapar de su ‘desdicha’<br/>S-No puedo creer que lo hiciera, no habrá otra alternativa-se dirigió a los guardianes-tendrán que usar la cadera de hierro <br/>Todos::Entendido, Señor Splinter-uno de ellos, el más importante sacó la cadena de hierro sagrada, especialmente en casos como los que se le presentaba, ahora solo era cuestión de atrapar al Demon escurridizo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Encadenado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de atrapar a la escurridiza tortuga, los guardias le colocaron la sagrada cadena en su cuello; acto seguido lo condujeron como si de un perro se tratase; y sin que Oroku Saki interviniera, Splinter junto a su hijo y los guardias se llevaron a Leonardo al mundo mortal.<br/>Ahí, Yoshi buscó la mejor casa con un presupuesto bajo para que alcanzara a sus necesidades, no necesitaban nada más que un digno hospedaje donde su nieto crecería sano y salvo con la responsabilidad de ambos padres. Los guardias colocaron la cadena en la pared junto al nuevo y pequeño cuarto de la tortuga de orbes verdes.<br/>El roedor se dirigió a su hijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa le otorgó lo mejor de él<br/>S-Si tienes un problema con Leonardo, por favor hijo mío, no dudes en consultármelo, haré lo mejor para que esta tortuga-miró de reojo al de ojos azules con fastidio-pague por lo que te hizo<br/>R-Por supuesto, padre<br/>Pero Splinter tenía algo más que decirle <br/>S-Ten mucho cuidado con el trato de mi nieto, el mundo mortal está lleno de peligros, y aún más porque eres un mortal estando aquí<br/>R-Lo tengo entendido<br/>S-¿Crees que puedas cambiar a este Demon?-frunció una ceja señalando con sus orbes a la tortuga que ferozmente se forcejaba por escapar<br/>R-No lo creo… solo estará aquí; sujeto; a las reglas que mencionaste, sabes que un Demon no es capaz de amar, solo son egoístas <br/>S-Lo entiendo, sería bueno que, alguien como tú, que lograste dar amor a primera vista pero-masculló con enojo-alguien no lo supo aprovechar bien, pudiera cambiarlo por completo, aceptando su nuevo destino<br/>L-Aww-dijo satíricamente-¡Qué adorables palabras! Pero seamos realistas, nadie en toda la eternidad a podido cambiar a un Demon, nosotros lo que somos, el mal en carne propia; así que Raphael, deshecha esa estúpida idea de tu padre, malgastaras tu tiempo conmigo<br/>R-Tal vez tengas razón—suspiró derrotado<br/>S-Ignóralo, Raphael-nuevamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro, a lo que Raph dirigió su vista a la de él-ahora, solo se feliz con tu futuro hijo, no dejes que las palabras de Leonardo te corrompan<br/>R-No lo haré <br/>S-Tal vez venga a visitarte con tu madre y tus hermanos<br/>R-Los estaré esperando con ansias <br/>S-Por este momento, quiero que me entregues tu brazalete-extendió su mano hacia él, pero rápidamente Raph retrocedió un poco ante lo que ordenaba su padre <br/>R-¡¿Por qué?!-frunció el entrecejo ante lo que el roedor pedía <br/>S-Las reglas fueron claras, ninguno podrá ir a su respectivo mundo; ni él, ni tú; los dos vivirán como mortales<br/>R-P…pero si algo sucede, qué tal si… un día necesito de la ayuda de Donnie, el apoyo de Mikey, el amor de mamá o… tu comprensión<br/>S-Hijo mío, te cuidaremos desde The Sky<br/>R-Tengo miedo…. Tengo miedo de vivir aquí… solo y sin la ayuda de ustedes-abrazó a su padre con fuerza<br/>S-Raphael, recuerda que también es tu responsabilidad<br/>R-De acuerdo-cabizbajo y algo indeciso le entró su brazalete que al instante, este se volvió invisible<br/>L-Con que eso utilizan para ir y venir de su mundo, esta información le encantaría mucho a mi padre, tal vez si se lo mencionó, todos olvidarán este incidente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese tonto me tenga confianza otra vez, pero por ahora, solo ha arruinado mi vida—exhaló pesadamente <br/>En seguida, Splinter abrazó por última vez a su hijo, le abrazó con amor y cariño, después de separarse, Splinter junto a los guardias se retiraron a su mundo; mientras que Raph solo miraba hacia arriba, hacia donde ellos se habían ido, luego el temperamental regresó su vista a Leonardo <br/>R-Parece que solo somos tu y yo por ahora-bajó su vista ligeramente y luego con su mano derecha acarició su plastrón <br/>L-¡A mí ni me cuentes!<br/>R-Hablaba con MI bebé <br/>L-¡Ah!... Pues… así está mejor—Raph cansado se recostó sobre la cama, tenía mucho sueño y cansancio, él rápidamente dio un ligero bostezo <br/>R-No sé cuál es tu problema<br/>L-El problema es que ¡¡Has arruinado mi vida!! ¡¡TÚ Y ESE ENGENDRO!!-se levantó para saltar hacia el de orbes verdes, pero la cadena sagrada brilló impidiendo sus actos--¡Parezco un maldito perro aquí!-bufó molestamente, estaba furioso, y miraba con odio a la tortuga que le había metido en todo aquel problema <br/>R-No todo es mi culpa-trataba de contener su calma y no unirse al juego de los gritos con Leo, así que respiró profundamente tomando serenidad en el asunto el reproche-Recuerda que el que estaba en celo eras tú<br/>L-También debes mencionar que aceptaste y que te gustó tanto que gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez; ¿por qué no lo repetimos? Tal vez así lo recuerdes<br/>R-No pienso hacer de nuevo lo que ha causado todo este lío<br/>L-¡Vaya! Admites que el pequeño es un problema<br/>R-… Yo… nunca dije eso<br/>L-Mencionaste lío, del cual se deriva de un problema… ¿qué más? ¡ah, sí! ES UN MALDITO PROBLEMA<br/>R-¡Lo es o no lo es, es nuestra responsabilidad!<br/>L-No lograras nada teniéndome atado a ti, al contrario, te odiaré, los odiaré a ambos por igual<br/>R-¿Por qué eres cruel? Yo solo quise tu amor desde un principio <br/>Y mientras que los dos seguían discutiendo; Don y Mikey estaban pensando en ir a visitar a su hermano el primer día como un mortal sin ayuda de su brazalete.<br/>D-¿Crees que sea buena idea llevarle pastel de… tofu?<br/>M-En su embarazo comerá de todo; es lo que leí<br/>D-¿Tú lees?<br/>M-No me conoces del todo<br/>D-De hecho no, eso puedo verlo desde… ahora <br/>M-Ya quiero que mi sobrina nazca<br/>D-¿Acabas de decir sobrina?<br/>M-¡Sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?<br/>D-Yo digo que será un sobrino, y yo seré el favorito <br/>M-Te equivocas, será una niña<br/>D-Será un varón <br/>M-Mejor dejemos de discutir y llevémosle esto a Raph, también le podemos preguntar que le gustaría que fuera su futuro bebé<br/>D-Buena idea<br/>M-Y lo que decida Raph, será el definido del cual apoyar<br/>D-Sin embargo la naturaleza puede decidir todo lo contrario <br/>M-Cierto</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ángel masoquista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X-¡Ese estúpido Angel se encadenó a Leonardo!-espetaba furioso<br/>Rh-Si tanto es lo que te preocupa que cambie, él no lo hará por un engendro <br/>TC-Leonardo debe seguir siendo un verdadero Demon, por desgracia, no podemos hacer nada para traerlo-refunfuñó con una sonrisa-ahora los Angels se quieren apoderar del mundo mortal visitándolo, deber tener en su mente que también es nuestro territorio <br/>Muy felices los dos hermanos fueron al mundo mortal llevando varias víveres para la “pareja”.<br/>Cuando los dos entraron, llegaron hasta el cuarto de los dos, Mikey sonrió al ver a su hermano nuevamente, así que dejó la canasta en la mesa e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su hermano, este sonrió de igual forma, por lo menos no estaba completamente solo con el Demon que constantemente le insultaba. Donnie por su lado, observaba al Demon, quien este le mandaba una mirada llena de odio y repulsión hacia ellos, de curioso acercó su dedo índice hasta él, pero Leonardo sorpresivamente casi le mordió el dedo, a lo que Donnie decidió alejarse de él.<br/>D-¡Qué rabioso!<br/>L-Estúpido-murmuró <br/>D-Oye Raph ¿cómo te ha ido estás últimas horas con… él?-señaló desde lejos al Demon encadenado <br/>R-No muy bien-se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas discretamente-me ha estado insultando todo este tiempo, me alegra que se detuviera cuando llegaron <br/>M-No me digas que te hacen llorar las palabras de… Leo<br/>R-Tal vez<br/>M-¡Qué extraño! Tú no eres así, al contrario, tú te molestas cando algo así sucede; ¿ya recuerdas lo que me hacían?<br/>R-*snif*-Sí<br/>D-Mikey, eso es normal, muchas cosas pasaran a lo largo de su embarazo <br/>M-¿Cómo cuáles?-frunció el entrecejo hacia su hermano el alto<br/>D-Vómitos, mareos, sensibilidad; como ahora; ¿flatulencias?, muchos antojos, nauseas<br/>R-De acuerdo, ya entendí-se calma<br/>M-A propósito Raph ¿qué género quieres que sea tu bebé?-con gentileza colocó una mano sobre el plastrón de su hermano-por favor, di que sea una niña, será mi linda sobrina-se acurrucó en el plastrón tratando de escuchar a su futura “sobrina” <br/>R-Ehm…<br/>D-Será un varón ¿cierto? Apóyame a mí <br/>R-La verdad-Mikey se levanta con una sonrisa en sus labios-no importa lo  que venga, solo quiero que esté bien-acarició su plano plastrón-me gustaría que fueran dos, una niña y un varón, la idea de los dos me agradan <br/>L-¡Genial! Si llegan dos por tu ESTÚPIDO deseo “maternal” será peor mi problema, tendré que trabajar aunque no quiera, tendré que mantenerte y todo por culpa de ese engendro <br/>R-*Se pone triste*<br/>D-Raph ¿te gustaría que le pusiera cinta adhesiva en la boca a Leo?<br/>R-Se puede<br/>M-Trajimos por si al caso; los Demons hablan mucho al insultar <br/>R-Eh… ok-sonrió <br/>En The Sky.<br/>Splinter tomaba una taza de café por tal momento que había pasado en The underworld; y mientras recapacitaba sobre lo que había ocurrido, Tang Shen se sentó a un lado de él captando su atención.<br/>S-¿No estás molesta por lo que Raphael hizo con… ese Demon?-frunció el ceño dándole un sorbo a su café <br/>Sh-¿por qué debería de estarlo? Todos cometemos errores, además recuerda que esa es nuestra debilidad, y todos tienen derecho de aprender de ello, así que no hay ningún enojo hacia Raphael, lo que me preocupa es que compartan una pequeña cosa con ese Demon<br/>S-No te preocupes, está encadenado con las más sagradas cadenas<br/>En esos momentos en el mundo mortal, Leonardo estaba más que furioso, pero ya no podía quejarse de eso, pues la cinta en su boca no le ayudaba, luego de que sus hermanos se despidieran, decidieron irse a su mundo dejando a su hermano solo con aquel monstruo.<br/>La noche se hizo presente, y Raph se preparó para ir a dormir, sin embargo, sentía que le hacía un poco de mal al dejar a Leonardo con la cinta en su boca; pues ahora le daba la “espalda” mirando a la pared, preparándose para dormir; y aunque no lo quisiera, Raph pensó en los momentos que Leo le hizo pasar; recordó los momentos felices, pero de pronto su mente se inundó de las acciones que le hizo también, quería dejarlo así, pero su corazón bondadoso hizo que se levantara de la cama, muy sutilmente se acercó a Leo, este frunció el entrecejo al escuchar un ruido por detrás de él, de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Raphael colocándose de cuclillas frente a él. El de orbes verdes le quitó la cinta de su boca.<br/>L-No entiendo porque lo haces, sabes que te insultaré hasta cansarme <br/>R-Adelante, muy pronto me dormiré y no te escucharé, también necesitarás dormir como yo, ahora eres un mortal<br/>L-*Se quedó callado por un segundo, y luego se cruzó de brazos frunciendo ligeramente los labios*<br/>Raph le miró con un poco de tristeza y a la vez de deseo, quería volver a probar aquellos carnosos labios que le hicieron volar alguna vez, así  que el de rojo unió sus labios con los de él, cerrando sus ojos ante el acto, Leo quedó impactado por unos segundos, pero después sonrió con malicia, y cuando Raph se separó de él, Leo le tomó de los hombros con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.<br/>L-Nunca había conocido a un Angel masoquista <br/>R-¿Eh?-no comprendía sus palabras <br/>L-Sabes que te lastimaré otra vez y aun así te atreves a besarme-hablo seriamente con la mirada fija en él<br/>R-La verdad, estando en esta situación, a pesar de lo que me hagas tendré que estar aquí, quiera o no, no por mí, sino por nuestro bebé-tomó la mano de Leo llevándolo a su plastrón justamente en su vientre, Leo quedó desconcertado ante sus acciones y en odio y enfado, empujó fuertemente a Raph, lastimando ligeramente dicho lugar, aun sentía repulsión sobre él.<br/>L-¡Aléjate de mí!-retrocedió un poco y acto seguido se acurrucó con el poco pedazo de tela que tenía, a su costado<br/>Raphael ya veía venir esas rotundas acciones por parte de él, así que no se sorprendió por lo que hizo, sino algo molesto, pensó que, con el cariño de su futuro hijo le haría pensar mejor las cosas, pero al parecer un Demon nunca cambiaría lo que era.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Como buen chico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando amaneció, Leonardo olfateo un dulce aroma, que muy lentamente le hizo despertar, sonrió al detectar que era el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha, luego de unos segundos, Raph con un plato en sus manos caminó hasta su cuarto con quien compartía dicho lugar, una vez ahí, Leonardo comenzó a babear pues Raph traía un delicioso platillo  en sus manos, él solo sonrió mientras se acostaba en su cama; cada día se cansaba más y más. <br/>Y sin preocupaciones, Raphael comió su platillo, mientras que el Demon quedaba algo desconcertado ¿cuándo le daría algo de comer aquel Angel? Así que Leo trató de suavizar las cosas.<br/>L-Oye… Raph… ¿no me darás algo que comer? Desde ayer no he probado nada, es difícil ser un… mortal-hablo serenamente <br/>R-¿Quieres que te de algo de comer?<br/>L-Sí-afirmó rápidamente <br/>R-¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? -sonrió con astucia<br/>L-¿Mantequilla?<br/>R-No te hagas el tonto, sabes cuales son <br/>L-No, realmente no<br/>R-Di: por favor <br/>L-No, no quiero, no me vas a domar; no diré tus lindas palabras de cortesía<br/>R-Entonces, te daré de comer cuando tenga ganas <br/>L-Eres demasiado cruel<br/>R-No te estaría ‘torturando’ si no me hubieras empujado en la noche, me dolió<br/>L-¡Qué delicado! -espetó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo los labios<br/>R-Pues así será-dio un ligero bostezo, luego se talló sus ojos, así que para no pasar el momento aburrido, decidió salir un rato a caminar con sus hermanos, especialmente con Mikey, pues sabía que siempre visitaba el mundo mortal, no para  aprender sino para comer varios bocadillos <br/>Leo abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que Raph pareciera irse a pasear.<br/>L-¡Espera! ¡¿Adónde vas?!-habló alarmado <br/>R-*Le regresa a ver de manera indiferente*-Saldré un momento, no quiero estar aquí para que sea tu objeto de crítica e insultos que no quiero escuchar<br/>L-Bueno… puedes irte… pero ¿por lo menos me darás algo que comer?-su estómago rugió fuertemente <br/>R-¿Lo vas a decir ya?<br/>L-…No-habló obstinado <br/>R-Bueno, nos vemos a las… 5p.m.<br/>L-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo diré!...-respiró profundo-Dame de comer…-bajo su vista-por favor-le otorgó una mirada de ‘cachorro mojado’<br/>R-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ¿ves? No es tan difícil <br/>L-Sí, como sea<br/>R-En un momento traeré tu parte de la comida <br/>Después del castigo de Leonardo; este desayunó de igual forma, luego el de rojo pensó por unos momentos en salir a pasear con su Demon; y para no hacerle pasar un mal rato, decidió sujetar la cadena del Demon.<br/>L-¿Adónde me llevas?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>R-¿Quieres salir conmigo o quedarte aquí por el resto de la mañana?<br/>L-Llévame contigo <br/>Luego de que las dos tortugas salieron de la casa; inmediatamente la cadena sagrada se volvió invisible entre las manos del Angel.<br/>Los dos caminaron por el parque para encontrar al pecoso; este al momento de ver a Raph se alegró y en seguida le saludó desde de lejos moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, pero cuando vio a Leonardo a un lado de él, se asuntó borrando aquella sonrisa, Raph rápidamente fue con su hermano, extrañaba verle como todas las mañanas.<br/>M-¿Es seguro traer a Leo aquí? -preguntó temeroso <br/>R-Creo que sí, aún tengo la cadena, por cierto, esta vez has venido solo o con Donnie<br/>L-¿A quién le interesa ese chimuelo?<br/>R-Tú no hables, recuerda que sigo molesto contigo<br/>L-¿Y debería de interesarme?<br/>M-¿Lo ves? No es seguro traer a Leo aquí, solo te molestara todo el día<br/>R-Oh, descuida, ya tengo una idea de cómo ‘domarlo’<br/>L-Suena tonto cuando lo dices<br/>M-Por cierto ¿no crees que es hermoso?<br/>R-¿Qué cosa?<br/>M-El invierno<br/>R-Eh… Mikey, faltan varios meses para que eso sea<br/>M-¡Lo sé! Es impresionante <br/>En ese instante llegó Donnie algo disgustado; pues hace solo un par de minutos había visto a la pelirroja de sus sueños besarse con Casey.<br/>R-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó al ver lo decaído que estaba su esbelto hermano <br/>D-Bueno, vi a April… besarse con... Casey-masculló <br/>L-Idiota-murmuró, sin embargo lo pudo escuchar claramente el de rojo, así que con un poco de molestia haló la cadena abruptamente haciendo un dolor molesto en su cuello, a lo que este solo  gruñó hacia Raph<br/>D-Eso me parte el corazón <br/>M-¿No vas a morir, verdad?-preguntó preocupado <br/>D-Oh, no, descuida, eso solo pasaría si ella jugara con mis sentimientos; puesto que no es así, yo soy el que me hago sufrir a mí mismo <br/>L-Masoquista<br/>D-¿Quien invitó a Leo a la conversación? <br/>L-Nadie, me agrada meterme en las conversaciones de otros-le mostró la lengua de manera infantil<br/>Donnie estaba por darle un puño en la cara de este, pero de pronto la chica pelirroja pasó muy cerca de ellos, tomada de la mano con su novio, lo que inmediatamente hizo entristecer, Leo sonrió al ver la tristeza de este, y de manera sutil empezó a extraer su triste energía, absorbiéndola por completo.<br/>L-Sabes-hablo hacia el esbelto-yo puedo ayudarte<br/>D-¿En qué cosa?-habló molesto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos <br/>L-¿Quieres que  la relación de… la pellirroja termine? Yo puedo hacerlo <br/>D-Espera un segundo, si ella termina… puede que yo tomé esa intención para ser su pareja<br/>R-No lo escuches<br/>M-Cierto hermano, recuerda que nosotros hacemos el bien y si ella es feliz con el mortal, tú no tienes que intervenir, al contrario deberías estar feliz<br/>D-Cierto, dejaré esa tentación <br/>L-Bien tú te la pierdes, pudiste ser feliz con ella <br/>Abruptamente Raph sintió otro de sus terribles mareos lo que casi le hizo desmayar, pero sorpresivamente Donnie le cargó abrazándole en su regazo.<br/>D-¿Realmente estás bien? Digo, estar en etapa de gestación no es muy bueno que salgas<br/>R-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además lo hice para no estar encerrado todo el día con él, me frustro <br/>M-Yo también lo estaría si tuviera que compartir con un Demon IRRITANTE<br/>L-Ok, ya entendí el mensaje <br/>M-Tengo una excelente idea, hay que ir a comer un delicioso helado, así tendrás un cerebro congelado, así no sentirás esos mareos  <br/>R-Es buena idea<br/>D-Lo malo es que llevaremos a un Demon como perrito faldero <br/>L-¡Cierra la boca!-gruñó <br/>R-No importa, sirve que puedo enseñarle muchas cosas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ¿La existencia de un Fallen Angel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los tres hermanos Angels se encaminaron a una heladería; luego de que cada  quien comprara uno, excepto Leonardo, fueron a dar un paseo por el parque.<br/>R-E…es cierto Mikey, siento mi cabeza congelada-rió ligeramente<br/>M-¡Te lo dije!-espetó con una  sonrisa<br/>L-¡Uy! Qué bonito, bien por ustedes-murmuró con los brazos cruzados <br/>D-No tienes por qué quejarte, te invitamos un helado pero lo rechazaste <br/>L-Saben que tiendo a cambiar de opinión <br/>D-Ese es tu problema, por cierto Raph, aún no se han terminado la reserva de comida ¿o sí?<br/>R-No, aun nos alcanza para esta semana<br/>D-¡Qué alivio! Pensé por un momento que comerías más de lo normal<br/>R-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó sin entender <br/>D-Como lo mencioné antes, durante tu gestación sufrirás varios cambios y entre ellos comerás más a menudo <br/>R-¿No pasará nada malo, verdad?<br/>L-Solo morirás, querido-rió de manera sádica <br/>R-¡¿Eso es verdad, Donnie?!<br/>D-Ignóralo, yo soy el científico aquí; no es malo, así alimentaras a tu bebé <br/>R-*Respiró aliviado* <br/>Luego de que los Angels y el Demon compartieran un ‘lindo’ momento de relajación; las dos tortuga decidieron irse a su propio mundo a pasar la noche, mientras que Raph y Leo regresaban a su humilde morada, el Angel temperamental llegó casi exhausto, casi siempre sus energías se agotaban rápidamente, sin embargo Leo ni se inmutó en cargar a aquel Angel que le había metido en todo aquel problema.<br/>R-Podrías haberme ayudado<br/>L-No se me dio la gana-habló con serenidad pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y viendo con indiferencia a su Angel <br/>R-Cierto, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti?<br/>L-Aquí vamos otra vez<br/>R-He tratado de ser bueno contigo-su voz parecía quebrantarse al mismo tiempo en que sus verdes orbes se llenaban delicadamente de agua salada-sin embargo, no muestras ni un mínimo interés, ya no en mí, sino en nuestro bebé-con sus manos se cubrió su rostro dejando salir aquellas lagrimas saladas.<br/>L-Lo lamento, no he nacido para criar<br/>R-Un momento, no me ayudaras a cuidarlo <br/>L-*Niega con la cabeza añadiendo una sínica sonrisa*-Solo estoy aquí para estar encadenado contigo  y para ver ‘cómo marcha tu embarazo’<br/>R-Eres malo-suelta en llanto<br/>L-Lo sé, y me agrada serlo <br/>Mientras tanto en The Sky, Donatello revisaba su computador, buscando el resultado de la combinación de un Angel y un Demon, sin embargo esa búsqueda no estaba disponible, así que de manera curiosa se fue con su padre; quizá él sabía el resultado del futuro hijo de su hermano.<br/>D-Padre-murmuró mientras se acercaba <br/>S-¿Qué haces tan tarde despierto?-frunció el entrecejo a la vez que daba un sorbo a su té verde<br/>D-He estado investigando el resultado de una relación entre un Angel y un Demon<br/>S-¿Es por la situación de tu hermano?<br/>D-Por supuesto<br/>S-Bien, déjame decirte que, hay una probabilidad de que mi futuro nieto sea un Fallen Angel <br/>D-Hace mucho tiempo que no se escucha uno de ellos, que yo sepa ya no existe<br/>S-Claro que existen, simplemente son pocos, pues viven en el mundo mortal; están condenados a compartir vidas con ellos por haber desobedecido las reglas de su mundo, más que nada son como mortales, pueden  ser bueno, malos o neutros <br/>D-P…pero se hacen o nacen<br/>S-Hay unos que se hacen y otros que nacen; hay uno que nació hace años atrás y varios grupos que se hicieron, por ejemplo, si Leonardo cambia su actitud con Raphael teniendo una personalidad más amable, puede que se convierta en un Fallen Angel; y de esa manera no podrá ir a ninguno de los otros mundos, más que en el mortal <br/>D-Gracias por aclarar mi duda, pero aún queda un sutil problema<br/>S-¿Cuál es?-frunció el entrecejo <br/>D-¿Cómo sacaremos a mi sobrino cuando llegue el momento de nacer?<br/>S-Cierto hijo mío-pensó por unos minutos—Donatello—habló seriamente-quiero que a partir de mañana estés conmigo, te enseñaré mis técnicas para cuando llegue el día del nacimiento <br/>D-Nosotros lo traeremos <br/>S-Por supuesto, no quiero que vaya con los mortales, estos en vez de ayudar solo se quedaran a interrogar del porqué de un varón embarazado y no quiero eso<br/>D-Buena deducción, padre<br/>S-Ahora, iré a descansar un poco<br/>D-Es buena idea, yo también debo ir a dormir un poco<br/>En  The underworld, Oroku Saki mejor apodado como Destructor, caminaba de un lado a otro como ‘león enjaulado’ pensaba en que estaba perdiendo a su heredero si ese Angel podía lograr cambiarlo.<br/>TC-¿Qué le sucede, maestro?-preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido e inclinando sus orejas <br/>De-Me preocupa que Leonardo pueda cambiar en lo más mínimo, como preocuparse por ese Angel <br/>TC-¿Y también por el bebé?<br/>De-Por supuesto<br/>TC-Si tanto le preocupa ¿por qué no lo espía? <br/>De-Está bien, quiero que traigas a Rey rata<br/>El felino mutante asintió y rápidamente fue a buscar al Rey rata, luego de unos segundos más tarde, este lo trajo ante la vista de su maestro y gobernante; el Rey rata se arrodilló sutilmente ante él<br/>RR-¿Qué se le ofrece?<br/>De-Quiero que con tus ratas espíes a mi hijo, quiero ver si ese estúpido Angel no lo está haciendo blando <br/>RR-De acuerdo, es un trabajo fácil-se reincorporó, quien luego caminó sutilmente para irse a la superficie; después de que este estuviera en el mundo mortal, dejó correr una de sus ratas, buscando la dirección de donde se habían llevado a Leonardo; después de casi una hora buscando, el roedor llegó a una humilde morada de madera, donde sutilmente entró por la ventana, fijándose en los habitantes de ella, el roedor sin ser detectado observó todo lo que hacían las dos tortugas ahora ‘mortales’.<br/>Raphael abrazó a Leonardo; aun con la cadena en el cuello; el rudo Angel quería demostrarle que no era tan malo recibir abrazos, tenía en mente que su actitud era así porque nadie más lo había hecho, Leonardo sonreí con lujuria, pues mal pensaba las acciones del Angel. Inmediatamente le sujetó de las manos asustando un poco al Angel.<br/>L-Te gusta coquetearme <br/>R-¿Eh? Eres un mal pensado, solo te estoy abrazando; deberías estar agradecido, casi no abrazó a mi familia, pero… lo estoy haciendo contigo <br/>L-Sí así lo quieres-le sujetó más fuerte con una sonrisa llena de lujuria-si tanto quieres hacerme sentir mejor, dame tu cuerpo, quiero sentirte otra vez<br/>R-…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lo hago por ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R-¡Ya te dije que no te estoy coqueteando!-espetó desde el suelo<br/>L-Ok, ok, confiaré en tu palabra, sin embargo… quiero tener un poco de sexo contigo<br/>R-No quiero<br/>L-Vamos, admítelo, quieres hacerlo de nuevo<br/>R-¡No! <br/>L-¡Oh, vamos! Solo será un poquito-dijo para quedar encima de él, colocando sus piernas de un lado a otro<br/>R-¡No hagas eso! Lastimarás al bebé <br/>L-Entonces déjame hacerte mío, porque ya sabes, si me mantendrán a la fuerza, por lo menos déjame hacerlo <br/>R-De que sirve, no me amas, me engañaste y miles de cosas más<br/>L-Me ofendes-habló indignado-Raphie-dijo con voz seductora mientras acariciaba su mentón-¿me dejarías hacerte mío?<br/>R-N…no-desvió su mirada, sin embargo Leo sonrió con un poco de gallardía<br/>L-Déjame mostrarte que puedo convencerte-acto seguido quedó muy cerca del rostro de Raphael, al mismo tiempo en que aprisionaba las muñecas del temperamental; le lamió sus labios haciendo que el de rojo tuviera unas expresiones de desprecio.<br/>Pero Leonardo continuó con lo suyo, besó sus labios, quien muy lentamente comenzó a abrirlos, quería explorar su boca; sin más Raphael le dejó entrar en su húmeda boca; estaba completamente sonrojado, su respiración empezó a acelerarse; en una parte de su interior deseaba poder seguirle el juego y la otra se rehusaba, sabía que Leo le había hecho daño.<br/>R-¡D…detente ya!-espetó exhalando e inhalando rápidamente, jadeaba y sudaba a la vez<br/>L-Será muy divertido como la primera vez-se acercó a sus labios otra vez; los besó lleno de lujuria, mientras que Raph se forcejeaba<br/>R-¡Basta Leo! ¡A-ah!<br/>Lentamente Leonardo descendió hasta su cuello, rozándole con su húmeda lengua; causándole escalofríos al de rojo, sentir recorrer por todo su cuerpo escalofríos y cosquilleos en su estómago, cuando llegó al borde de la vestimenta, Leo se apartó un poco y  sonrió con lujuria, acto seguido y muy lentamente le empezó a desabrochar su blanca vestimenta. En seguida se quitó su ropa, deseaba compartir cuerpo a cuerpo con la tortuga.<br/>R-¡A-ah!-Leonardo se sorprendió de que su Angel ya no hiciera esfuerzos por detenerlo; así que le siguió el juego, quitándole todo lo que traía puesto; y una vez que Raph estuvo completamente ‘desnudo’ Leo siguió a juguetear con su cuerpo.<br/>Le besó su cuello, descendiendo hasta su plastrón, mientras que el temperamental gimoteaba una y otra vez; su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Leo lamió su entre pierna, deseaba ver su virilidad; Raph solo se dejaba tomar entre los movimientos de Leo.<br/>Luego de que el miembro erecto de Raph saliera, Leo lo tomó entre sus manos, acercó su cabeza y con su húmeda lengua lamió la punta de este.<br/>R-¡Ah! N…no me gusta… que hagas eso-estaba más que rojo<br/>L-Es divertido hacerlo; no entiendo por qué te desagrada, ya que es una parte tuya también, es… como si te besará <br/>R-Asqueroso<br/>L-Da igual-siguió lamiéndolo una y otra vez, hasta que luego lo envolvió en su tibia lengua; los gemidos del de rojo aumentaron cada vez; y luego de unos minutos de estimulación este se corrió en la boca de Leo, y en seguida lo tragó; aún más con su mirada lujuriosa, lamió uno de sus dedos  y acto seguido lo introdujo en la entrada. Inmediatamente Raph se retorció levemente, y mientras que Leo le penetraba con su dedo, su miembro comenzaba a excitarse a cada segundo.<br/>Leonardo al percatarse de que la entrada estaba lo suficiente preparada, prosiguió a  sujetar su miembro en sus manos; y cometerlo a la entrada de este, mientras que con su otra mano libre alzaba una de sus piernas.<br/>R-¡Aahh!-exclamó al sentir el duro  y grande miembro del Demon-¡E…espera…!-inhaló y exhaló pesadamente-no seas tan… salvaje… por favor<br/>L-Trataré, aunque si no mal recuerdas, no fue así como lo hicimos la primera vez-sonrió con picardía.<br/>Leo sujetó de las corvas de Raph alzándolas más a la vez que le lastimaba; no era tan flexible como pensaba; el Demon sin tomar la petición del Angel, empezó a embestirle frenéticamente.<br/>R-¡M…me duele! ¡Te dije qu…-fue interrumpido abruptamente con un beso del Demon<br/>L-No mencioné que sería gentil <br/>R-*Le miró con tristeza*<br/>L-*Le sujetó de la punta de su bandana y luego se la quitó*<br/>Leonardo aumentaba la velocidad de sus vaivén; y en tan poco tiempo Raph se volvió a correr manchando s plastrón; el ‘despiadado’ Demon embistió cada vez más, pero cuando sintió que se vendría, empujó fuertemente quedándose quieto por unos segundos dejando salir toda su esencia dentro de Raph. El cuerpo de Raph estaba débil, mientras que Leo siguió dándole fuertes embestidas al paso del tiempo.<br/>Luego de unos minutos más tarde, Raphael se aferró al cuerpo de Leo; abrazando su caparazón y enroscando; sin embargo Leo abruptamente dejó de penetrarle pues escuchó unos leves sollozos por parte del Angel, enseguida bajó la vista ante él; sus orbes estaban tan cristalinos.<br/>L-¡¿P…p…por qué lloras en… un momento… así?!-habló casi sin aliento <br/>R-Porque… a pesar de todo… esto… no tendrá ningún valor en especial para ti-dejó caer un par de lágrimas que delicadamente resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta empapar las manos del de azul-y aun así… lo hago por ti…, lo hago… porque… aún me gustas y siento algo en mi corazón por ti-sollozó más fuerte <br/>Leonardo le miró sin compresión; tomó con gentileza su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran con los suyos; el Demon le besó la frente y dijo<br/>L-Eres un Angel masoquista; sabes que nunca te quise pero sigues insistiendo en eso, sabes que solo te dañarás a ti mismo tratando de seducirme, pero en realidad no funcionará, me agradas-dirigió sus labios con los de él.<br/>Así estuvieron ‘unidos’ toda la noche; y en esos momentos, el roedor dejó de observarlos dirigiéndose con su amo y señor; tenía muchas cosas que comentar de  lo que había visto con sus propios ojos; aparentemente el ‘hijo’ de Oroku Saki seguía siendo el mismo; solo otro Demon más que buscaba su propio beneficio. Cuando el roedor llegó a las manos del Rey rata; ambos desaparecieron entre las penumbras de las obscuras calles de la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Un mensaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El rey rata llegó frente al trono de Oroku Saki, acto seguido se arrodilló frente a él.<br/>De-¡Dime! ¿Qué has logrado investigar?-preguntó fríamente <br/>RR-Al parecer tu hijo sigue siendo el mismo vil Demon para sacar provecho de ese Angel-sonrió con malicia-pero a mi parecer, presiento que si nace esa… criatura; hará cambiar a tu hijo<br/>De-¡Qué! Habla ya y dime por qué razón-exclamó molesto<br/>RR-¿No has escuchado el famoso dicho que “la llegada de un bebé es una bendición”?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>De-Ese estúpido dicho que crearon los Angels<br/>RR-Sí, me temó que podría llegar a hacer un efecto en un Demon como Leonardo, mi sugerencia sería que...acabemos con la vida de ese engendro <br/>De-Tienes mucha razón; es una buena idea, sin embargo, dudo mucho que ese pequeño sea un Demon, de ser así lo recibiría con gusto, añadiendo más de nuestra especie a este mundo y el ver la expresión de esa vieja rata al saber que su hijo se unió al de los nuestros<br/>RR-De hecho, Saki, el bebé puede cambiar a ser un Demon si el Angel se vuelve uno primero<br/>De-De acuerdo-en seguida llamó a Tiger Claw y en menos de unos minutos llegó a la sede del ‘mal’ arrodillándose frente a su ‘maestro’<br/>TC-Si mi maestro-se reincorporó<br/>De-Quiero que vayas con Leonardo y le des mi siguiente orden: Convierte a Raphael en un Demon <br/>TC-De acuerdo, Destructor<br/>Leonardo seguía dormido bocarriba mientras que Raph se ponía cómodo en su plastrón; el mencionado despertó abruptamente al sentir un extraño sabor en su boca; sacudió su cabeza para pasar el mal sabor, pero ante sus acciones pasó a despertar al Demon, este le miró con indiferencia sintiendo su cuerpo sobre de él. Raph sintió unas ganas de vomitar lo que alarmó a Leonardo.<br/>L-¡¿Vas a vomitar?!-preguntó alarmado<br/>R-*Trataba de no hacerlo*<br/>L-¡Espera, espera, no vayas a vomitar encima de mí!-en seguida, como el Angel no logró ni levantarse, vomito sobre el Demon-¡Qué asco!<br/>R-Lo lamento-se avergonzó<br/>L-¡Quítate de encima!-le empujó un poco sentándose sobre el suelo-Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar libre para lavarme o me llevaras con la cadena?<br/>R-Con la cadena<br/>L-Vamos entonces<br/>R-…-se queda quieto sin hacer nada<br/>L-*Aparta la vista de él*Por favor<br/>R-*Sonrió y se levantó para soltarle un poco*<br/>Mientras tanto, Splinter y Donatello terminaba de hacer los ‘entrenamientos’ con su padre con un maniquí en el blanco suelo, en seguida la tortuga dirigió su vista a su padre roedor.<br/>D-Sensei… no cree que sería… más convincente… que… lo hiciéramos con un ser viviente<br/>S-¿No te conformas con el maniquí?<br/>D-Es que… la verdad… siento que si llegará el momento… no se sentiría igual<br/>S-Entonces… con quien sugieres que lo hagamos<br/>En ese instante Mikey muy feliz entró con una sonrisa, en seguida fijó la vista en los dos y de manera curiosa habló.<br/>M-¿Qué están haciendo?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>Donatello y Yoshi sonrieron entre sí. <br/>Minutos después Miguel Ángel estaba recostado en el suelo con una almohada en su plastrón por debajo de su vestimenta, no sabía lo que ellos dos hacían así que pensó que solamente era un juego más como solían hacer.<br/>M-¡Qué divertido!<br/>D-No es un juego<br/>M-¿Qué es entonces?<br/>S-Estamos practicando <br/>M-¿Un embarazo?<br/>S-Algo así, hijo mío, por favor, quédate quieto <br/>M-Por supuesto<br/>Mientras los tres hacían un poco de ‘entrenamiento’ Tang  Shen los vio de una manera muy extraña; frunció el entrecejo y decidió dejarlos solos, sin embargo, ella fue a la cocina a preparar la nueva canasta de víveres para su hijo; después dejó una nota en la nevera y decidió ir al mundo mortal a visitar a su querida tortuga temperamental. <br/>Cuando ella llegó caminó hasta el humilde hogar de los dos. Shen tocó varias veces la puerta, y cuando al fin esta se abrió, Raph sonrió inmensamente de alegría al ver a si madre en la puerta, rápidamente le abrazó.<br/>R-Hola, madre<br/>Sh-Hola Raphael<br/>R-¿Qué haces aquí?<br/>Sh-He venido a dejarte los víveres<br/>R-Gracias-los toma-espera un segundo-va y los deja sobre la mesa de su humilde casa, enseguida regresó con su madre<br/>Sh-Raphael, quiero que demos una caminata tú y yo<br/>R-Ha…hablaremos de algo importante<br/>Sh-Por supuesto<br/>R-De acuerdo<br/>En esos instantes, Leonardo se secaba y cambiaba de ropa estando en su mismo lugar encadenado, otra vez. <br/>L-Raph—llamó frunciendo el entrecejo-¿oye, Raph? No me digas que saliste…-todo estaba en silencio-sí ¡me dejaste encadenado!<br/>Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon por la ventana de la recamara, el Demon frunció el entrecejo al no saber lo que pasaba, y sorpresivamente el rostro de Tiger Claw se hizo notar, e inmediatamente Leo sonrió al verle, el felino Demon entró por dicho lugar, luego de haberlo hecho se dirigió hacia la tortuga.<br/>L-¿Qué haces aquí?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>TC-Tu padre me ha dicho que te diga esto: Convierte a Raphael en un Demon<br/>L-¿Para qué quiere eso?<br/>TC-Teme que ese bebé sea un Angel o un Fallen Angel<br/>L-Escucha, ese mensaje es estúpido, ningún Angel se ha convertido en un Demon, nunca y jamás, al contrario él quiere DOMARME a MI-bufó molesto<br/>TC-No me importa, es una orden de tu padre, esa es la orden y mensaje, ahora, tengo que irme, muy pronto regresaran esos asquerosos Angels<br/>L-¡Aguarda!<br/>TC-*Se detiene*<br/>L-Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedes ayudarme a quitarme esto?-dijo halando la cadena de su cuello<br/>TC-¿Eh?<br/>L-Por favor<br/>TC-¿Por favor?<br/>L-No puedo creer que Raphael haya hecho que lo dijera sin pensar<br/>TC-No puedo creer que un Angel tenga más poder que nosotros<br/>L-Oye ¡Estoy encadenado! Es muy fácil de manipularme; tú también serías débil si estuvieras en mi situación y tuvieras que vivir como un tonto mortal, y pedir comida con esa estúpida palabra<br/>TC-Por lo menos sé que tengo dignidad de seguir siendo un Demon-*En silencio se acercó para tratar de romper la ‘sagrada’ cadena, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos*-No funciona<br/>L-Es verdad que solo los Angels pueden soltarme, aun no sé cómo lo hacen-bufó molestamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos-ahora tendré que esperar hasta que Raphael regresé <br/>TC-¡Te dejo solo!-dijo para luego salir por la ventana e irse corriendo<br/>L-¿Qué hacen los mortales cuando se aburren?-sin saber qué hacer se sentó nuevamente en el piso</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ¿Me extrañaste?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En esos instantes, Raphael y su madre caminaban por el centro comercial.<br/>Sh-Hijo mío, cómo te ha ido con ese Demon<br/>R-La verdad… no muy bien, apenas si he logrado soportar sus insultos, pero creo que estoy por acostumbrarme; YO lo he tratado de cambiar pero solo me ha llamado su ANGEL MASOQUISTA<br/>Sh-Al parecer así son todos los Demons; creen que por el bien que les hagas te convertirás en un masoquista por ayudar; lo que no saben es que es una buena forma de comprenderles<br/>R-¡Es lo mismo que yo pienso!<br/>Sh-Raph, por favor, pase lo que pase, no dejes que él te vaya a convertir en un Demon<br/>R-¿A qué te refieres con eso, madre?-le regreso a ver con el ceño fruncido <br/>Sh-¿Sabes por qué nuestros mundos están separados; de The Sky y Underworld?<br/>R-¿Porque somos enemigos?<br/>Sh-También por eso, la razón es que al ser tan diferentes, al haber una guerra constante, y es porque, tanto nosotros como ellos somos propensos a convertirnos en el enemigo <br/>R-No comprendo<br/>Sh-Tengo miedo de que… ¿cómo dices que se llama el Demon?<br/>R-Leonardo<br/>Sh-Tengo miedo de que Leonardo pueda convencerte para ser un Demon<br/>R-No te preocupes, a pesar de todo… me gusta ser un Angel-le abrazó con fervor<br/>En esos momentos, Leonardo para no estar aburrido; escondía y sacaba sus ‘cuernos’ una y otra vez, sin embargo un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, asustado abrió sus ojos abruptamente.<br/>L-¿¡Qué es eso?!-exclamó asustado viendo solitario el cuarto-¡¿Ya regreso Raphael?!-miró a ambos lados, otra vez aquel gruñido se escuchó, luego se percató de dónde provenía el sonido-Ah… solo tengo hambre….¡RAPHAEL, REGRESA PRONTO YA! Muero de hambre…-murmuró  <br/>Con Shen y Raph.<br/>Sh-Te gustaría algo de comer <br/>R-De comer…*piensa*-¡HE OLVIDADO DARLE DE COMER A LEO!-espetó preocupado-lo siento, madre… debo regresar <br/>Sh-Oh, no te preocupes, regresaré a The Sky, espero verte pronto, hijo-le besa la frente con cariño<br/>R-Yo también<br/>En seguida Raphael se fue a su humilde morada mientras que Tang Shen regresaba a su mundo. El Angel temperamental tardó varios minutos en caminar con un paso rápido, luego de que llegara, abrió la puerta abruptamente asustando al Demon que estaba dentro, asustado miró con temor la puerta del cuarto, luego de unos segundos se abrió dejando ver al Angel cansado de tanto caminar.<br/>L-¡Por fin llegas!—lloró de alegría arrodillándose<br/>R-¿Me extrañaste?-sonrió con ilusión <br/>L-Más que nada a tu com… sí, sí te extrañé, puedas darme de comer ya… p… por favor-sonrió amistosamente <br/>R-Lo haré solo porque me extrañaste y dijiste por favor sin que te dijera. <br/>L-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo apresúrate <br/>Mientras que Raph iba a la otra habitación a cocinar lo que su madre le había traído; Leo se quedó en el cuarto otra vez, feliz se recostó sobre el suelo, por fin Raph le daría algo de comer; sin embargo, este se puso a reflexionar ¿sería buena idea comentarle eso a Raphael? ¿Le pediría que se convierta en un Demon? Pero, por muy raro que pareciera, Tiger Claw por propia voluntad no le había llevado algo de esferas de energía; al parecer solamente fue el mensaje que le  otorgo y si ¿Raphael aceptaba ser un Demon para estar con él? ¿Le trataría de igual forma? ¿Se olvidaría de él? ¿Se volvería peor? ¿Y si al momento de transformarse algo sale mal convirtiéndose en un Fallen Angel? ¡Muchas cosas en juego! <br/>Muy de pronto un delicioso aroma se propagó por toda la habitación.<br/>L-¡Delicioso!-olfateó-es buena idea compartir tiempo con él<br/>Después de un mínimo de tiempo, Raph con dos tazones en mano entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta con su pie; muy feliz se sentó junto al Demon, en seguida le entregó su debido tazón, y rápidamente el Demon lo sujetó en sus manos, sin dudarlo empezó a comerlo, por lo menos eso tranquilizaba su hambre; mientras que el Angel lo comía con toda tranquilidad.<br/>L-¡Delicioso!-espetó y en seguida se recostó en el suelo a dormir-fue horrible tener que esperarte-colocó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca con los ojos entrecerrados<br/>R-¿De veras? Es muy… lindo de tu parte<br/>L-Moría de hambre ¿con quién te fuiste?-abrió un ojo mirándole<br/>R-¿Te importa?<br/>L-Sí<br/>R-¿No estás celoso verdad?<br/>L-¿De quién? ¿De ti?-refunfuñó con una sonrisa perceptible-ni de broma<br/>R-Pues sí, solo fui con mi madre a caminar un poco<br/>L-¿Te dio consejos de cómo ser un futuro… madre?<br/>R-Eh… no-dejó su tazón casi lleno-Leo, puedes comértelo si quieres, ya me siento lleno<br/>L-¿En serio?-se levantó tomando el tazón-Un momento… está casi lleno<br/>R-Es que… sentí nauseas después de… probarlo un par de veces-rápidamente cubrió su boca<br/>L-Mejor vete a dormir un poco, seré feliz con este tazón extra de comida<br/>R-Buena idea-pero antes de subir, miró enternecido a Leo; sonrió al verle tan feliz y acto seguido le abrazó con mucho cariño, y muy lentamente dejó salir sus alas ocultas abrazando todo el cuerpo de Leo<br/>L-¡Oye, oye! No me hagas eso-espetó tratando de zafarse; en seguida Raph le depositó un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente escondió sus alas para luego levantarse e ir a dormir un poco, después Leo miró con molestia al Angel, acto seguido con su mano libre tocó su mejilla donde Raph le había depositado el beso-Estúpido-murmuró<br/>R-Te escuché, si lo mencionas una vez más, mañana saldré a descansar de ti dejándote solo <br/>L-*Se asusta*-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! En serio lo siento <br/>R-Más te vale <br/>En The Sky; Tang Shen llegaba con una perceptible sonrisa de ver a su familia ‘jugando’ con Mikey, claramente sabía lo que su amado esposo y su hijo el alto hacían, luego de unos minutos, el blanco conejo llegó al humilde hogar de ellos, de manera curiosa frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que ellos hacían, luego se percató de que el Angel temperamental no estaba.<br/>U-Shen ¿Raphael ha desaparecido? <br/>Sh-La verdad es que… él está pasando gran parte de su etapa en el mundo mortal<br/>U-¿Qué clase de etapa?<br/>Sh-Está en gestación <br/>U-¡Qué buena broma, Shen!-rió un poco<br/>Sh-No es una broma,  es la verdad<br/>U-¡Entonces, quiere decir que habrá un nuevo Angel en The Sky! Debería de estar preparándolo todo para su llegada-habló con emoción enroscando sus peludas orejas blancas <br/>Sh-Pero aún falta mucho<br/>U-Cierto, muy cierto<br/>Sh-Y tampoco sabes si ese bebé será un Angel o un Demon<br/>U-Claro, claro… espera… ¡¿UN QUÉ?!-alzó sus orejas exclamado</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. No se lo diré a nadie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sh-Como lo escuchaste, querido Usagi-san <br/>U-Pero… ¿¡Cómo pasó esto?! Se suponía que… esperen… ¿quién es el padre?<br/>Sh-Leonardo<br/>U-Él… él mismo con quien salía Raphael<br/>Sh-El mismo<br/>U-P…pero… eso rompe todas las reglas y… y cosas así, no lo sancionaron ¿cierto? <br/>Sh-Un poco, su castigo es vivir con él en el mundo mortal; de esa manera aprenderán los dos a contribuirse uno para el otro; más Leonardo<br/>U-Ya veo; pero… ¿puedo preparar todo para su llegada?-insinuó <br/>Sh-Por supuesto que puedes, pero falta bastante, apenas lleva casi 2 meses <br/>U-Es un buen tiempo, de esa manera podré aprovechar los recursos necesarios y prepararlo todo a la perfección<br/>Una semana después; se cumplió el segundo mes de gestación de la tortuga; esta vez sus antojos y vómitos por la mañana se intensificaban casi todos los días; era raro para Leonardo no ver que vomitara por algunas que otras mañanas.  <br/>L-¡Eso es horrible!-espetó al estar cansado de ver a Raphael vomitar por las mañanas<br/>R-Dijo Donnie que era normal que lo hiciera<br/>L-En serio, te doy mi más sentido pésame por lo que estás pasando; ¿en serio no quieres pensar en el aborto? Ya te dije que así nos liberamos los dos, pero especialmente yo-habló con gallardía mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el suelo con las manos por detrás de su cabeza y cerrando tenuemente sus parpados<br/>R-No y no lo haré<br/>L-Es tú decisión, quieres seguir sufriendo por algo ‘injusto’<br/>R-De hecho, deberías fijarte por donde metes TU COSA<br/>L-Hablas del amigo que te dio placer aquella vez; y si es así, tú también deberías fijarte con quien pones tu corazón <br/>R-P…pero tú… ¡tú me embriagaste! Eso no fue jugar limpio<br/>L-Nadie juega limpio en el mundo mortal, peor aún si vives en The underworld <br/>R-Dejando eso de lado… hay… algo que no te he preguntado <br/>L-Habla fuerte y claro, te escucho<br/>R-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera mi bebé?-con delicadeza colocó ambas manos en su plastrón añadiendo un cálida sonrisa en sus verdes labios; estando Raph sobre la cama descansando por un par de almohadas por detrás de su caparazón; sabía que aún no se le notaba su vientre abultado, pero aun así quería saber su opinión, luego dirigió su vista hacia el Demon que con el ceño fruncido se sentó en el suelo mirándole con algo de indiferencia <br/>L-Siendo franco… no me interesa saber qué es lo que será ese engendro <br/>R-¿Cuántas veces voy a repetirte eso? ¡No le llames engendro!<br/>L-Está bien<br/>R-Piénsalo un poco<br/>L-…-se quedó callado por unos instantes, luego de pensar en el futuro género de su hijo, regresó la vista a este-Me gustaría que fuera un varón, tan fuerte como yo <br/>R-Espero que saque lo mejor de ti, pero no lo peor<br/>L-Sabes que no se salva de poder ser un Demon<br/>R-Sí-suspiró<br/>L-Y ¿qué te gustaría a ti que fuera?<br/>R-Un niño y una niña<br/>L-Doble problema-refunfuñó <br/>Después de la rara conversación que mantenían los dos enemigos; la tarde se avecinó, así que ante el gran hambre que tenía Raph, este se fue a cenar, mientras que Leonardo quedó como cachorro castigado, sin embargo, aquel Angel tan temperamental y testarudo se apiadó de su ‘alma’ llevándole un poco de comida.<br/>Cuando la noche por fin se hizo presente; Raphael se acercó a su Demon para darle un abrazo de las buenas noches, sin embargo, él pensaba que todos los días era lo mismo para ambos, pensó por unos segundos que haría algo diferente con Leonardo. Esta vez pasó sus manos por alrededor de su cuello inmutando al Demon por sus acciones, en seguida el Angel liberó a Leonardo.<br/>L-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me liberas?<br/>R-No quiero ser tan cruel contigo y… pensé en que esta vez… podrías dormir  conmigo <br/>L-Déjame pensarlo… ehh… no<br/>R-De acuerdo, la próxima vez que quieras estar libre por unas horas tampoco lo haré<br/>L-Bueno ya, iré a dormir contigo <br/>R-Ves que si podemos cooperarnos entre nosotros dos.<br/>L. -_-<br/>En seguida Raphael con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, se fue a acostar de inmediato en su lecho, mientras que Leo sin saber en cómo ‘actuar’ también se subió con él, Raphael dio un ligero bostezo acomodándose para dormir a la vez en que le daba la espalda al Demon. Raph a los pocos minutos quedó completamente dormido, Leonardo se movió ligeramente para verificar que estuviera dormido del todo, sonrió al ver que sí lo estaba, volvió a sonreír al sentirse libre otra vez sin  tener que usar aquella pesada y dolorosa cadena. Pensó en lo que podía hacer estando libre y Raph dormido, muy lentamente se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero se detuvo al ver a Raphael que quedaría decepcionado de él; suspiró profundo y decidió regresar con el Angel a su lado, se volvió a recostar, le miró otra vez y con una mirada pervertida tocó su verde colita que sobresalía  de su vestimenta, ante sus actos Raph se estremeció abruptamente.<br/>Leonardo al ver eso le dejó en paz y prosiguió a dormir junto a él; luego de tratar de dormir, Raph se dio la media vuelta quedando del lado lateral con Leonardo, aún estaba dormido y entre sus sueños abrazó a Leonardo.<br/>L-Detente… no me abraces-murmuró pero Raphael parecía una roca-sabes que odio los abrazos-se detuvo en seco al sentirse cómodo con el abrazó tan cálido que le otorgaba el Angel <br/>Flashback<br/>Leonardo, a sus pocos años de haber nacido, siempre buscaba la atención de su padre; pero este muy pocas veces le hacía caso; y por más raro que pareciera, Leonardo, el Demon de frío corazón solo quería recibir un abrazo de su padre, el vil Destructor y dominante de The underworld, sin embargo, un verdadero Demon nunca debería de recibir cariño, o sino, estos se harían blandos como un Angel.<br/>Fin del flashback<br/>L-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-se inmutó y muy lentamente rodeó el cuerpo de Raphael con sus brazos, se sentía tan raro ser querido de verdad<br/>R-Si… te preocupa… no se lo diré a nadie…-habló entre sus ojos cerrados<br/>L-Sí… solo será un secreto <br/>Y con solo recibir el calor del Angel, logró concebir el sueño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Libre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días transcurría, y en The underworld; Oroku Saki o mejor conocido como Destructor, caminaba de un lado a otro nuevamente sin lograr obtener un poco de paz consigo mismo, no había recibido ninguna respuesta de su hijo.<br/>Molestamente se detuvo en seco, miró a un punto fijo y regresó a su asiento a descansar un poco; de pronto una esfera blanca de energía rondaba por ahí, este la sujetó de inmediato, acto seguido la succionó por completo; realmente estaba furioso, no había obtenido ninguna respuesta por parte de aquel Demon ‘raptado’ por Yoshi.<br/>Los tres cercanos a Destructor caminaron muy cerca de él; y Saki los detuvo abruptamente asustando a estos.<br/>De-¡Sabandijas! ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO EN ESTE LUGAR?!-su rotunda voz hizo que casi temblara el lugar, intimidando a los tres a la vez; apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la ira que poseía y recorría todo su cuerpo en esos momentos<br/>TC-¿De qué está hablando…, maestro?-bajó sus orejas<br/>X-Se supone que vivimos aquí ¿no?<br/>De-Se suponía que debían estar vigilando a LEONARDO en el mundo MORTAL-dirigió su mirada hacia el mutante can<br/>Rh-*Bajó sus orejas y rió nervioso*-Lo olvide-murmuró<br/>De-¡Ah! ¡Buenos para nada! Debo pensar en bueno hombres para este trabajo<br/>Rh-¿No quiso decir… Demons?<br/>De-*Gruñó ligeramente hacia el perro, este retrocedió un poco ‘chillando’*<br/>Saki pensó por unos instantes y de inmediato se le ocurrió una brillante idea; Destructor mandó a llamar a unos de los más prepotentes de los que podía poseer. Después de unos segundos, unos pasos hicieron vibrar el lugar; y de entre las sombras y fuego de The underworld; una tortuga de gran apariencia y tamaño; sonrió con gallardía la tortuga mientras colocaba su pesado mazo entre sus manos. Enseguida Destructor caminó hacia este colocándose frente a él de manera autoritaria.<br/>De-Slash, tengo una misión para ti que tengo por seguro que no podrás fallar como estas sabandijas-masculló hacia los tres que estaban hacia sus espaldas-Vigila a Leonardo y cuando tengas la oportunidad, tráelo ante mí, necesito de su presencia urgentemente <br/>Sl-Será todo un placer mi señor.<br/>En el mundo mortal.<br/>Nuevamente Raphael preparaba la comida, y en esos días, la mayor parte del tiempo Leonardo andaba suelto por su buen comportamiento; siempre y cuando no hiciera algo indebido para los dos, especialmente para él y su futuro bebé. Esta vez el Demon con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios fue a ver cómo era que el Angel podía preparar la comida.<br/>Después de haber visto sus técnicas; este fue a tomar un asiento para comer junto a él.<br/>Minutos después, Raphael decidió salir un rato y como buen comportamiento que Leonardo había tenido en esos últimos días; le dejó que fuera a dar un paseo solo; sin  embargo… temía que fuera a escapar.<br/>Raphael se fue a ver con su hermano menor otra vez, mientras que por otra parte, Leonardo iba por su propio camino; hace tiempo que no bebía un poco de alcohol o salía con alguien más; después de haber caminado lo sufrientemente lejos, un mutante apareció de la nada desde un obscuro callejón; Leonardo se paralizó del miedo por unos instantes, luego sonrió nerviosamente ante su viejo compañero; Slash.<br/>L-Hola, Slash… ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?<br/>Sl-¿Vienes solo?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>L-P…por supuesto-retrocedió lentamente<br/>Sl-Tu padre quiere verte<br/>L-Oh… claro, p…pero… ¿tardaremos? <br/>Sl-Depende de lo que haga tu padre-rápidamente le sujeto de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él, y enseguida Slash se introdujo en el suelo llevándose a Leonardo consigo; pero algo extraño ocurrió; Leonardo no pudo atravesar aquel portal que dividía a ambos mundos; a lo que este se dio un golpe en la cabeza.<br/>L-¡Qué raro!-miró el suelo mientras que con una mano sobaba su cabeza <br/>Slash al ver que Leonardo no se había transportado como él; este volvió a subir al mundo mortal.<br/>Sl-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?!-interrogó de manera ruin <br/>L-No lo sé<br/>Sl-Un momento ¿sigues siendo un Demon?<br/>L-Por supuesto<br/>Sl-Haz algo para convencerme, y si no lo haces, supongo que debería llamarte un Fallen Angel <br/>L-No me confundas con esa estúpida raza-se dio media vuelta molestamente a la vez que observaba con determinación el lugar-de acuerdo, mis poderes aun funcionan-con sus obscuros poderes hizo que una pareja muy enamorada se separara por una tontería, la discordia invadía aquella feliz pareja; pero el Demon no recordaba que fuera tan difícil anteriormente, después de haberlo conseguido regresó su vista hacia el mutante que le observaba fijamente-¿F…feliz?-exhausto <br/>Sl-Un poco, ahora acompáñame<br/>Una vez más lo intentaron; pero el resultado fue el mismo; a lo que esta vez, Slash hizo aparecer su mazo <br/>L-¡¡Espera, Slash, eso no es una buena idea!!- y  con eso empezó a darle unos fuertes golpes al de azul, hasta que a la fuerza los dos llegaron a The underworld, A Leo casi se le caían los dientes ante tales golpes; luego reaccionó y se dirigió hacia su padre-¿Me has llamado?<br/>De-Por supuesto, ya le comentaste eso a Raphael<br/>L-Eh… comentar de comentar… no… no del todo… porque... sé que… va a decir que no<br/>De-Buen punto, hijo mío; y al saber que ya conoces un poco de él, dime cuales son las debilidades de esos engendros del bien<br/>L-Eh… sé que… si los… enamoras… y les rompes el corazón… pueden… morir de tristeza… y… creo que también usan… usan…<br/>De-¡¿Qué usan qué?!<br/>L-No puedo comentar lo del brazalete; Raph se podría molestar y… ¡un segundo!-Padre…, ellos usan un brazalete para transportarse, es invisible, no sé cómo logran hacerlo<br/>De-Sabía que serías de mucha ayuda; también te mandé a traer para comprobar si seguías siendo un verdadero Demon<br/>L-Cl…claro que lo soy<br/>De-Pensé por un segundo que ese Angel te estaba volviendo blanco<br/>Sl-A decir verdad<br/>L-*Regresa a ver a Slash*-Por favor, no interrumpas este momento de padre e hijo<br/>Sl-*Bufó y pensó*<br/>De-Ahora que eres libre por unos instantes, puedes comer algo de aquí; y cuando vuelvas con ese despreciable Angel, consígueme más información ¿de acerdo?<br/>L-Así lo haré-dijo para desaparecer y  empezar a devorar energías blancas de los Angels</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Problema por 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era cerca de las 8:30 p.m. de la noche y Raphael estaba preocupado por Leonardo; varias ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza ¿algo malo le pasó? ¿Leo solo le engañó para poder escapar? ¿Ya no le ayudaría más? ¿O se encontraba en The underworld?<br/>Tristemente se levantó de su lecho, caminó hasta la ventana y pudo ver el cielo lleno de estrellas; tristemente el Angel se recargó en dicha ventana, sus ojos se llenaron de agua; había confiado plenamente Leonardo y ahora, ya no estaba con él. <br/>R-*Limpió sus lágrimas con tristeza, acto seguido decidió quitarse la bandana, quería llorar todo lo que podía, se sentía engañado… otra vez*-No… no puedo evitar llorar… ¿será normal?... *snif*-Regu…larmenete… no... No lloro-tristemente escondió su rostro entre sus brazos dejando caer un montón de lágrimas.<br/>Así estuvo por un par de minutos; hasta que de pronto alguien por detrás de él coloco una mano sobre su hombro; inmediatamente Raph se inmutó de aquellos actos tan repentinos, tenía miedo de que fuera alguien más que Leo; temeroso giró lentamente su cabeza para verificar y cuando lo hizo, rápidamente vio a Leo, sonrió ampliamente mientras sus lágrimas se detenían, en seguida se reincorporó y le abrazó. Leo quedó estupefacto ante sus acciones, respiró profundamente y lo separó con delicadeza a Raphael.<br/>L-¡Qué tanta emoción contigo!-espetó algo avergonzado<br/>R-Es que… me… me sorprende que… que estés de vuelta… pensé que escaparías y me dejarías solo-le abrazó fuertemente mientras le asfixiaba<br/>L-P…pero… ya estoy de… vuelta… ahora… suéltame un poco<br/>R-*Le soltó un poco y siguió abrazándole, de repente el Angel dejó salir sus alitas de plumas blancas y rodeó el cuerpo del Demon*<br/>L-*Aterrado de ver esas alas*No hagas eso, lo detesto<br/>R-Hablas de mis alas<br/>L-S…sí<br/>R-De acuerdo-escondió nuevamente sus alas<br/>3°MES<br/>A Raphael ya se le notaba un pequeño bulto sobresaliente de su plastrón y para no levantar sospechas en el vecindario; este pidió ayuda a sus hermanos, y con gusto empezaron a conseguir algo con que ocultarlo; después de que todo estuviera listo, le otorgaron varias prendes féminas.<br/>R-¿Es enserio?-frunció el entrecejo hacia Mikey<br/>M-Es lo que me dijo Donnie que te diera<br/>R-A propósito, dónde está él-buscó con la mirada a su hermano esbelto <br/>M-Según lo que me dijo, estará tratando de conseguir una cita con April; pretende ganarle a Casey<br/>R-Oh, bien por él<br/>M-*De pronto vio a Leo sin su cadena, quien muy tranquilamente se estiraba y salía de la habitación*-¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué está suelo él?!-apuntó hacia el Demon mientras que retrocedía <br/>R-De hecho, hace días y semanas que ya lo había ‘liberado’<br/>L-Así es pequeño Angel, ya soy libre de esa estúpida cadena-sonrió con gallardía-ahora, iré a pasear un momento-besó los labios de Raph-te veo luego-se fue<br/>M-¡¿Desde cuándo… tú y él… se llevan tan bien?!-balbuceó sorprendido <br/>R-Cuando me dio la suficiente confianza como para creer en él<br/>M-Sabes, bro, te extrañamos mucho en The Sky, desde que estás aquí es muy diferente allá arriba<br/>R-También para mi es raro estar aquí<br/>M-Sabes, como Donnie no pudo venir, me dijo que, ya que tienes 3 meses de embarazo hay que saber el género del bebé<br/>R-¿Se puedo hacer eso?<br/>M-Eso lo que él mencionó, pero debes llevar ropa fémina para que no piensen mal<br/>R-En un momento vuelvo <br/>Mientras tanto, Leonardo se había tele-transportado a su mundo; y de manera sublime se encaminó hacia su padre; tenía nuevas noticias que contarle.<br/>De-¿Qué es lo que has recaudado esta vez, hijo mío?-alzó una ceja<br/>L-Padre, verás, lo que ese estúpido Angel me ha dicho es que en su mundo, hay varios guardias dorados que protegen la entrada<br/>De-¿De qué se alimentan? ¿Cuáles son las fuentes alternas de su alimentación? <br/>L-Él mencionó que se alimentan de comida… ¿natural? Y de las energías benéficas de los mortales <br/>De-Algo más<br/>L-Hasta ahora no, Raphael comenzó a dudar y decidió no seguir contándome <br/>De-¿Te gas nadado la confianza de ese repugnante Angel?<br/>L-Más de lo que imaginas<br/>En un hospital; Raph y Mikey habían entrado como casi media hora ahí, hasta que fueron atendidos. Cuando les tocó el turno, los dos Angels entraron; Mikey simuló ser su pareja mientras que el doctor O’neil le colocaba un gel en el vientre del Angel temperamental.<br/>R-Está frío *Purrr*<br/>Ki-Tranquilízate, linda, este proceso será efímero-apenas en la pantalla pudo divisar a dos pequeñas siluetas que apenas se movían-Felicidades a los dos, tendrán gemelos <br/>R-¡D…dos!<br/>M-¡Yupi!... digo… genial<br/>R-¿No sabe qué género son?<br/>Ki-Eso es muy difícil de averiguar, ya que en mutantes resulta ser un poco raro el proceso, más si los mutantes son tortugas<br/>Después, ambas tortugas salieron del consultorio, Mikey estaba muy feliz, al igual que Raphael, pensó que solo tendría uno, pero el destino decidió darle dos.<br/>M-¡No puedo esperar más! Debo comentárselo a mamá y papá<br/>R-Por lo menos acompáñame hasta casa<br/>M-Bien, bien, estoy muy emocionado <br/>Después de que llegaran, al humilde hogar del Angel temperamental, el pecoso se despidió de él e inmediatamente se fue a su mundo; mientras tanto, Raph se adentraba en su hogar a esperar el regreso de Leonardo.<br/>En The underworld, Leonardo había bebido demasiado sake, era hora de regresar con el Angel caprichoso, cuando por fin llegó, este pudo ver a Raphael descansando en su lecho, el Angel despertó de golpe al ver a Leonardo entrar todo embriagado.<br/>R-¿Leo… te sientes bien?<br/>L-…Por supuesto<br/>R-¿Dónde estuviste?<br/>L-En mi mundo… *hip*- hace tiempo que no voy a ese lugar<br/>R-Quiero comentarte algo, vamos a… tener… gemelos<br/>L-¡¿Qué?!-despertó de golpe de su ebriedad-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Sabes que solo espero a uno<br/>R-Pero la naturaleza lo quiso así<br/>L-Mi desgracia se multiplica por 2-miró a Raphael con ojos lujuriosos-Y, cómo ya no puedo regresar al pasado por tu culpa<br/>R-¡MI CULPA!<br/>L-Exacto, quiero hacerlo otra vez contigo-se subió apresándolo con sus piernas  <br/>R-No estoy de humor para hacerlo<br/>L-Se supone que debes complacerme, Angel mío; además de que mis problemas multiplicaran por esos engendros-miró su vientre y empezó a quitarle el vestido largo que traía</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hijos de la noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de dejarle completamente ‘desnudo’ miró a Raphael con tentación de tocar y manosear cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, el Demon notó un par de lágrimas cristalinas que emanaron de sus ojos; Leonardo sonrió con picardía pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, avergonzado de sus acciones desvió la mirada dejando en paz a Raphael.<br/>R-No entiendo por qué me tratas así-tristemente se dio la media vuelta mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sabana<br/>L-No puedo evitarlo, soy un Demon-miró de reojo, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama-Lo… siento<br/>R-¿Có…cómo dices?-se inmutó<br/>L-Que… lo…-reaccionó-nada, no dije nada, mejor  vete a dormir antes de que me den ganas de… de… abusar de ti<br/>R-¿Me estás amenazando?<br/>L-Solo, hazlo <br/>Después de lo sucedido, Raphael cubrió todo su cuerpo con la sabana, trató de dormir; después de una hora, Raphael quedó profundamente dormir, mientras que Leonardo caminaba de un lado a otro frustrado.<br/>L-¡¿Pero que me sucede?!-murmuró para tratar de no despertarlo, enseguida sujetó su cabeza cansado y sin comprender-Eres un tonto, Raphael, me hace daño que me quede más tiempo contigo-se detuvo y lo miró fijamente-A no ser que quedé una oportunidad, si Raphael no se vuelve un Demon, quizás los pequeños si lo hagan<br/>Sigilosamente caminó hasta el Angel temperamental; con cuidado subió hasta la cama e hizo sutiles movimientos para no despertarlo, después le quitó la sábana de su cuerpo, puedo  admirar su bello y tentativo cuerpo, pero su mirada fue directo al vientre del Angel; y mientras aun dormía el Angel, Leo aprovechó el momento para hablar con los pequeños; se acercó más para tocar y acariciar el vientre desnudo de la tortuga, sonrió con gallardía.<br/>Acarició aquel abultado lugar; se sorprendió de que en ese recóndito y raro lugar estuvieran creciendo sus bebés; aún más, dentro de un macho Angel.<br/>L-Vamos mis niños, juntos a viajar a una tierra de magia, vamos mis niños, horas de jugar a mi jardín de las sombras-este les empezó a cantar sin dejar de acariciar el vientre del Angel que profundamente descansaba <br/>De pronto, el ambiente del humilde hogar de las tortugas se volvió frío, lo que le dio una mala espina a Leonardo, se detuvo un segundo, después de inspeccionar el lugar, volvió a acariciar dicho lugar, mientras observaba como el Angel descansaba.<br/>L-Perdonen niños, pues hay que cruzar por un camino de penas-de pronto sintió un ligero movimiento dentro del abultado plastrón, se sorprendió de sentir eso-Niños no lloren pues hay que vivir, todo en la vida tiene un fin; cálmense niños, pues es la verdad-sonrió acercando su rostro al vientre y como si fuera una cálida almohada se recostó en esta-Duerman mis niños, hay que descansar en el silencio podrán estar. Vamos mis niños, juntos a viajar-cerró sus parpados ante el cansancio de la media noche-a una tierra de magia, vamos mis niños, horas de jugar a mi jardín de las sombras-Y muy lentamente Leonardo fue cayendo rendido ante el pesado y profundo que le invadió<br/>Y mientras las cuatro almas descansaban en la mitad de la noche; otro roedor se escabullía entre las sombras de las obscuras calles, después de estar lo suficientemente lejos, entró a The underworld encontrándose con su Rey Rata, enseguida este bajó su mano para cargar a su  rata ‘mascota’ después de haberlo hecho, el roedor empezó a contarle todo lo que había visto.<br/>RR-Aparentemente Saki está perdiendo a su hijo,  quien lo diría, ese Angel lo está cambiando<br/>El blanco roedor chilló<br/>RR-Deberíamos comentárselo a Saki, a no ser que, él pierda a su hijo y pongo a alguien más como próximo sucesor <br/>De-¡Qué tanto murmuras, Rey Rata!-espetó a sus espaldas asustando al Demon y su rata, rápidamente dio la media vuelta para verle de frente<br/>RR-Oroku Saki, que alegría verle, sabe, mi pequeño amigo-mostró su rata-ha estado espiando a Leonardo<br/>De-¿Hay buenas noticias?-alzó una ceja por debajo de su máscara de metal<br/>RR-Según lo que hemos visto, ese Angel lo has subestimado y también a Leonardo, creo que muy pronto se convertirá en un Fallen Angel<br/>De-¡¡QUÉ?!!-exclamó eufórico-¿Por qué lo mencionas, Rey Rata?<br/>RR-No le hizo nada a ese Angel<br/>De-¿A qué te refieres con eso?<br/>RR-Lo que mi rata pudo ver y YO, no abusó de él, se detuvo en pleno acto al verlo sollozar, me avergüenza tu hijo-refunfuñó <br/>De-No creo en esas palabras<br/>RR-Has lo que se te dé la gana, esa es la verdad; si quieres pon lo aprueba, y ya verás<br/>De-Está bien, creeré en tus palabras, necesito que se descuide un solo instante para llamarlo en el momento justo<br/>RR-Bien  por usted<br/>De-Y Rey Rata<br/>RR-¿Sí?<br/>De-Mantenlo vigilado, es mejor así <br/>La noche fue eterna para el Demon y el Angel; sin embargo, a principios de la mañana, Raphael empezó a despertarse, sin embargo sintió algo molesto en su vientre, era cálido y pesado, por un instante pensó que Leonardo le había hecho algo malo. Muy lentamente se levantó con sus codos, tratando de ver, pero al momento el Angel se inmutó de ver la posición en la que estaba el Demon; está dormido junto a él, abrazando su abultado vientre ¿qué había estado haciendo toda la noche? se preguntó, muy cuidadoso se levantó pero abruptamente sintió algo raro en su plastrón; sintió unos pequeños movimientos dentro de este, con gentileza dirigió su mano a dicho vientre, era verdad, aparentemente los bebés estaban despertando, pero a su repentino movimiento, Leonardo despertó sorprendido, mirando desconcertado a Raphael, en seguida dirigió su vista a la entrepierna del Angel mirándole con lujuria.<br/>L-Si no te cambias rápido, puede que en un momento la lujuria se apodere de mí-movió sus ‘cejas’ de arriba a abajo continuamente <br/>Rápidamente Raphael cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana.<br/>R-¡Aparta tu vista de mí!-espetó molesto, y con la sábana se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Leonardo quedó más que sorprendido<br/>L-¿Ahora  que dije? Solo era un simple juego, me gustaría conocer los próximos síntomas que Raph tendrá y deseo por mi bien que su mal humor no sea uno-se escondió entre las almohadas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mi canción de las medusas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4°Mes<br/>El vientre abultado del Angel crecía cada vez más; Leo se asombraba por el crecimiento de este y la relación de ellos iba cada vez peor, el Demon temía que los bebés no fueran unos Demons como él, temía que ya no fuera aceptado por su padre.<br/>Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron en las horas de la noche, cuando Raphael se preparó para dormir; el temperamental Angel ya no tenía ningún pudor con el Demon, así que simplemente le ignoraba; sin embargo, las cosas eran muy diferentes para el Demon, pues cada vez que le veía sin su ropa, se sonrojaba. Lo que el Angel se pudo percatar, en seguida se subió a su lecho con extremo cuidado, miró al Demon mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre; pues este con una mirada enternecida se le quedó mirando.<br/>R-¿Algo te molesta?<br/>L-Nada-dijo para dormir en el suelo<br/>R-Leo… ¿t…te gustaría conocer mi canción de las medusas?<br/>L-Esas cosas qué son<br/>R-Son animales demasiado bellos, y siempre me he preguntado ¿qué sueñan las medusas?<br/>L-Eso es tonto<br/>R-¿Quieres oírla? <br/>L-Ya que-dijo indiferente<br/>Raphael se levantó de la cama, caminando directo al Demon, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello quitándole la cadena, luego Raphael se sentó en el suelo tocando su plastrón, Leo dudó un poco, después colocó su cabeza en la zona abultada, quería escuchar a sus bebés.<br/>R-Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las olas-<br/>L-*Se sorprendió de escuchar su armoniosa voz*<br/>R-Brilla, brilla, brillante, esta voz solo puede ser un sueño lejano, medusas soñando, cantar una canción, durmiendo suavemente en el mar<br/>Leonardo miró con tristeza a Raphael; cómo era posible qué, a pesar de todo no le odiaba como él; por qué no sentía rencor como él; por qué era tan bueno a pesar de haberlo casi humillado y aun así, le rompió el corazón pero, aún seguía enamorado completamente de él<br/>L-¿Qué es esto, por qué me siento tan raro cuando estoy a su lado? Todo esto está mal, pero, lo que me sorprende es su dulce y humilde corazón-pensó con desesperación <br/>R-Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las ondas; brilla, brilla, reluciente, la voz solo puede balancearse-pasó una mano por la cabeza de Leonardo, este ante su acto alzó más la mirada hacia él, conectando sus ojos con los verdes del Angel, el Angel sonrió amistoso, paralizando al Demon; su alma era bondadosa, en cambio a la de él, solo era destrucción; de pronto, los dos sintieron las pataditas que daban los bebés que crecían dentro del Angel, al instante Raphael sonrió-Y en cualquier momento, está canción sonara al otro lado del  eco<br/>Leonardo pasó su vista nuevamente al vientre de este, recordó todo lo malo que le hizo pasar, por qué se sentía así, todo se estaba saliendo de control.<br/>R-Ir a un lugar y hacer cambios de cualquier tipo de color. Esta voz solo puede ser un sueño lejano. Medusas soñando cantar una canción. Brilla, brilla, brillante. Esa voz solo puede balancearse  <br/>Leonardo alzó la vista conectándose nuevamente con el Angel, esta vez cuando la canción de Raphael cesó, sus ojos se humedecieron tanto que preocupó a Raphael; y la sonrisa que poseía este, se desvaneció<br/>R-¿Te hice sentir mal… con mi canción?<br/>L-*Se acercó más*-Raph… ¿por qué?-las lágrimas salieron de  sus ojos resbalándose por las mejillas<br/>R-¿Por qué, qué?-alzó una ‘ceja’ al no comprender <br/>L-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –su voz se hizo quebradiza-¿Por qué no me odias? <br/>R-Es fácil, soy un Angel<br/>L-Eso no tiene nada que ver-soltó en llanto-tu padre es estricto y… y<br/>R-Pero todos somos diferentes-sonrió con gentileza<br/>L-R…Raph<br/>Raphael se acercó un poco más; se colocó de rodillas para alcanzar sus verdes labios y de un momento a otro los unió con él; cerró sus ojos dejando que sus tactos hablaran por ellos, Leonardo quedó lividio, Raphael aun así le perdonaba todas sus fechorías; y mientras el beso continuaba, Raph lo abrazó profundamente, corrompiendo la maldad que había nacido en Leo, quería liberarlo de todo eso y convertirlo en un Angel; de esa manera podrían ir a The Sky; lo único que faltaba eran sus bebés. Después de aquel beso profundo, se separaron, Raphael sonrió y con una de sus manos le limpió las lágrimas sueltas de Leo.<br/>R-¿Mejor?<br/>L-Supongo, ¿qué me has hecho?<br/>R-Amarte  por sobre todo lo que hiciste<br/>L-Raph, no… no debes sentir eso por mí, fui malo contigo-desvió la mirada de él-lo siento  <br/>R-Ya no tienes que disculparte, ya te he perdonado todo-le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en él<br/>L-Realmente ¿me… amas?<br/>R-Por supuesto; fue amor a primera vista<br/>L-Raph… me has cambiado <br/>R-¿Te convertirás en un Angel como yo?<br/>L-No lo creo, creo que me convertiré en un Fallen Angel<br/>R-Sea lo que seas, siempre te amaré <br/>Enseguida los dos sonrieron y fueron a la cama a dormir un poco; esta vez Leonardo fue quien abrazó a Raphael de una manera muy protectora; sin embargo, a pesar de sus dulces palabras, él se sentía sucio ¿cómo podría remediarlo? Raphael había hecho mucho por él, pero Leo no había hecho nada más que molestarlo y herirlo hasta hacerlo llorar. Se sentía culpable; pero de inmediato un pensamiento divagó por su mente: Su padre. ¿Qué pensaría ahora? Realmente estaba cambiando, ya no sería sucesor de The underworld, pero ¿importaba de verdad?<br/>Leonardo acarició la frente de su Angel, sonrió y luego le besó la frente, después pasó su mano por el vientre abultado de la tortuga, lo acarició delicadamente añadiendo una sonrisa en él.<br/>R-Te amo, Leo-sonrió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, acto seguido puso sus labios en posición de besar, esperando un beso de Leo<br/>L-*Le siguió el juego y unió sus labios con los de él en un fugaz beso*-Yo… t…también te… amo-susurró<br/>Con fervor, abrazó y apegó el cuerpo del temperamental; el calor de sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo, el invierno estaba muy cerca y el frío era cada vez peor; sin embargo, el cálido amor que mantenían ellos dos, les bastaba para sobrevivir las noches. La noche fue tranquila para los cuatro en aquella pequeña y humilde casa de madera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Deshonra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente, Raphael despertó tranquilamente al igual que Leo; sin embargo, unos minutos después, el Angel se levantó a revisar la nevera, pues esa mañana se había levantado con mucha hambre; pero cuando fue a verla, esta estaba completamente vacía; su familia se había olvidado de llevarle los víveres, o solo tal vez estaban en asuntos importantes, en seguida fue con Leonardo, quien seguía acostado en la cama.<br/>R-Leo, Leo-lo movió<br/>L-¿Qué quieres?<br/>R-No hay comida<br/>L-Pues, espera a que tu familia venga<br/>R-No puedo esperar, tengo mucha hambre ¿puedes conseguir algo tú? Por favor<br/>L-*Vio su cara con ternura*-Bien, en un momento regresaré-dijo para levantarse<br/>Leo salió de la casa en busca de comida; esa mañana, muy pocas tiendas estaban abiertas; mientras que Raphael se quedaba manteniéndose tibio de la gélida mañana. Sin embargo, durante el lapso que Leo se llevó en la ciudad, se encontró con su padre: Saki.<br/>De-Hijo mío, ¿adónde crees que vas?-alzó una ceja<br/>L-Yo… iba a… buscar comida, muero de hambre porque Raphael no me ha subastado lo acordado<br/>De-¿Realmente es eso?-inquirió seriamente <br/>L-Por supuesto<br/>De-Leonardo, hace tiempo que no vas a The Underworld, así que, he decidido cambiar los planes<br/>L-¿Ah, sí?<br/>De-Acaba con la vida de ellos<br/>L-¿Quiénes ellos?-se paralizó<br/>De-De Raphael y el bebé<br/>L-Creí que-de inmediato fue interrumpido por su mayor<br/>De-Esto es solo una prueba más de ser un verdadero Demon ¿lo eres?<br/>L-Sí padre… lo soy-Saki sonrió con malicia y luego le entregó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia de color azul y verde. Después el Demon mayor desapareció, Leo quedó solo otra vez admirando el veneno que poseía en sus manos, vio que nadie más lo notara y lo guardo en su bolsillo, después siguió buscando algo que comer.<br/>Una hora más tarde; Leonardo llegó a la humilde morada con cientos de bolsas cargadas de comida; Raph sonrió de alegría al ver que Leo lo había hecho, enseguida los colocaron en la mesa.<br/>R-¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?-preguntó con asombro tomando un pedazo de pie de manzana<br/>L-Lo robé-dijo sin titubear, en ese instante Raph lo miró con malos ojos y de manera molesta<br/>R-Leo, tienes que devolver esto, no es mío y mucho menos tuyo<br/>L-Es que… fue lo único que pude conseguir<br/>R-No puedo aceptarlo-dejó la pieza en la mesa-devuélvelo <br/>L-¡Oye! Me costó mucho conseguirlo-se cruzó de brazos, Raph hizo un puchero para convencerlo a lo que Leonardo rodó los ojos y tomó las bolsas para  luego salir de la casa, otra vez. Después regreso.<br/>Ambos esperaron a que los Angels fueron a subastarle. Sorpresivamente Splinter y Shen llegaron a la humilde casa, rápidamente Raphael fue a atenerlo mientras que Leo se sentaba en el obscuro rincón de la casa de madera.<br/>S-Hijo mío ¿cómo va el desarrollo de mis nietos?-tocó su vientre<br/>R-Muy bien-sonrió<br/>Sh-Raphael ¿pareces muy feliz? ¿Algo ha ocurrido estos últimos días? O eso nos estás haciendo creer para ocultar tu tristeza por culpa de Leonardo<br/>Leo al escuchar su nombre solo sonrió con nerviosismo, y saludó a los dos Angels que habían llegando.<br/>R-Para nada, al contrario, Leo ha cambiado drásticamente conmigo<br/>S-¿Cómo?<br/>R-Bueno-comenzó a decir las cosas positivas de Demon.<br/>Y mientras eso pasaba, Leonardo desde su asiento sacó el frasco que su padre le otorgó, lo miró al mismo tiempo en que respiraba profundo, luego alzó la vista hacia el Angel piadoso de su pobre alma, sonrió con gentileza; después de tanto pensar, salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra; a lo que los Angels quedaron un poco confundidos por su acción. Leonardo miró nuevamente el frasco y luego lo lanzó hacia una roca que estaba ahí, y ante tal impacto el recipiente se rompió.<br/>Y desde lo lejos, nuevamente la rata lo observaba, rápidamente esta se fue a The underworld.<br/>Después de que Destructor escuchara todo por parte del Rey Rata, este estropeó la copa que tenía en sus manos, de inmediato se levantó de su asiento <br/>De-¡¡ESE ESTÚPIDO ME ENGAÑÓ!!<br/>RR-Lo sabemos, Oroku Saki<br/>De-Nunca debí haber subestimado a ese estúpido y asqueroso Angel-apretó sus manos con fuerza<br/>RR-Señor, ya que Leonardo le ha traicionado, ¿a quién pondrá como sucesor?<br/>De-No me importa eso, quiero venganza, y ya después veré quien se lo merece realmente; ¡¡DEMONS, REUNANSE AHORA!!-ordenó tenazmente y luego en unos segundos, uno a uno fueron apareciendo frente a él<br/>TC-¿Para qué nos ha llamado?<br/>X-Debe ser importante<br/>De-Las cosas con el hijo del Angel han cambiado, quiero que cuando nazca ese engendro lo traigan ante mí; quiero crear el odio y miedo en los Angels, especialmente en Leonardo<br/>Rh-Pero Leonardo no es un Angel<br/>De-Tienes razón, pero él me ha traicionado; le di una orden y la desobedeció, solo por el bienestar de esas criaturas <br/>Ante las palabras que pronunciaba Saki, todos se molestaron, habían criado a un traidor; ahora todos estaban en contra del Demon Leonardo; pero Destructor sonrió, pues Leo le había dado algunos datos importantes de los Angels.<br/>De-Quiero que busquen a mortales con brazaletes, son invisibles, pero pueden hacer una artimaña para descubrirlos<br/>Rh-¿Qué hay con eso?<br/>De-Ese tipo de mortales, son Angel disfrazados; así será mejor para todos; de esa manera podremos invadir The Sky<br/>TC-He estado esperando eso por años; ellos tienen el descaró de pisar nuestras tierras y nosotros nos<br/>De-Es por esa razón que quiero que busquen esos brazaletes; y cuando el momento llegué, todos los Angels caerán ante nosotros<br/>En la casa de la pareja dispareja; los padres del Angel ya se habían retirado; y al ya no estar, Leo aprovechó el momento para besar con amor a su Angel; sabía que si seguía con la tendencia de brindarle amor y cariño a otro ser, se convertiría en un Fallen Angel y no podría ir a ninguno de los dos mundos.<br/>L-Sabes, Raph, no es necesario que estés aquí conmigo<br/>R-¿De qué hablas?<br/>L-También puedes ir a visitar a tu mundo<br/>R-¿Por qué dices “TAMBIÉN”?<br/>L-Porque… yo… cuando me dejabas libre… iba a mi mundo<br/>R-L…Leo…, ¿n…no hiciste nada más, verdad?<br/>L-No, nada más que comer esferas de energías</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dudas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6°Mes<br/>A los meses transcurridos; el Demon que vivía con Raphael, se daba cuenta de que ya no podía ir a su mundo; Leo sabía que pasaría al lado del Angel el resto de su vida, pero, tampoco quería perder la esencia de lo que era desde un principio.<br/>FLASHBACK<br/>Hace un par de días atrás; Oroku Saki se encontró nuevamente con su hijo; el traidor de The underworld; esta vez lo aprisionó y acorraló en uno de los callejones vacíos; Saki sonrió con malicia al verlo otra vez; mientras que, por el lado de Leonardo, este quedaba algo desconcertado y con algo de temor en su ser; de manera tímida se reincorporó mientras miraba a su padre añadiendo una sonrisa nerviosa<br/>L-P…padre ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?<br/>De-Lo sé, ha pasado mucho, además siento que estoy perdiendo a mi único hijo-se cruzó de brazos mirándole fijo<br/>L-¿P…por qué lo dices?<br/>De-Ya no vas a tu mundo<br/>L-Eso no tiene nada que ver<br/>De-¿Nada qué ver?-alzó una ceja de manera molesta-Ese Angel te ha dejado libre en varias ocasiones <br/>L-Es… que<br/>De-¡LEONARDO! Habla claro, ya no puedes ir ¿verdad?<br/>L-*Rendido respondió*-Es verdad… ya no puedo ir<br/>De-Eso quería escuchar; sé que te estás transformando en un Fallen Angel; y sé cómo te convertirás en un Demon otra vez<br/>L-¿Ah, sí?<br/>De-Sí, debes acabar con la vida del Angel; o como una cosa más mínima, con tu hijo; porque sé que no lo envenenaste <br/>L-Es que… es cierto… él me está cambiando y lo que… tú pides… es muy cruel<br/>De-¡¿CRUEL?! Leonardo, si no mal recuerdas, eso es lo que nos define <br/>L-Lo sé… p…pero<br/>De-Nada de peros, ya te he dado mi solución; de esa manera conoceré al traidor de The underworld-dijo para luego desaparecer espontáneamente <br/>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<br/>Y mientras tanto; en The Sky; muchos Angels no habían regresado a su respectivo mundo, lo que empezó a preocupar a Splinter y a los otros líderes de dicho mundo; Shen también se preocupaba; varios de los conocidos que tenían no habían regresado, pero luego de días, Donatello fue a investigar al mundo mortal, y lo que Usagi comentó le dejó impactado; rápidamente decidió regresar a su mundo.<br/>D-¡PADRE! ¡PADRE!-espetó corriendo hacia él<br/>S-¿Qué es lo que sucede?<br/>D-Ya sé porque varios Angels no han regresado a The Sky<br/>S-¿Cuál es la razón, hijo mío?<br/>D-Usagi comentó que… sus brazaletes han desaparecido <br/>S-¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que son hechos para que nadie más los vea, excepto nosotros<br/>D-Lo sé, hasta para mi es extraño… a no ser-abrió ampliamente sus ojos-los Demons lo hayan descubierto<br/>S-De ser así ya nos hubieran atacado<br/>En The underworld<br/>Slash, TC, Rhazar y Cara de pez tenían en sus manos cientos de brazaletes blancos; que estos a su vez eran propiedad de los Angels.<br/>TC-Estos son los de hoy-habló hacia Oroku<br/>De-Perfecto, a este pasó muy pronto destruiremos a ese mundo de infames criaturas; especialmente a mi hijo<br/>Sl-Entonces si es un traidor<br/>De-Por supuesto que lo es, Leonardo no enveneno al Angel como se lo pedí<br/>TC-Para nosotros, Leonardo ya es un desconocido <br/>X-O mejor dicho, un Fallen Angel<br/>7° Mes<br/>Leonardo mayormente ayudaba al Angel a ir de un lado a otro, su abultado plastrón no le ayudaba mucho a caminar; sin mencionar que se cansaba constantemente. Y al pasó de los días, Leonardo sentía que ya no pertenecía a su mundo, quizá su padre tenía razón, ya no era propiedad de aquel lugar, era un completo traidor pero ¿por qué se sentía bien de ser uno contra su propio mundo?<br/>De pronto, Raphael lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un ligero beso en sus labios; Leo sonrió de ver tan gentil a Raphael como todos los días; a la vez que el Angel temperamental se sentaba en sus piernas y roedeaba su cuello con sus brazos.<br/>R-¿Qué te pasa?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>L-Yo… eh…nada<br/>R-¿Algo te molesta?<br/>L-La verdad… no-mintió y para evitar el tema de su actitud tan pensativa, este dirigió su vista hacia el plastrón de la tortuga; lo acarició, y sorpresivamente sintió como sus dos hijos daban ligeras pataditas, a lo que de inmediato, Raph las sintió, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor-¿Te… duele?<br/>R-Un poco<br/>L-Por cierto… no he visto a tus hermanos traer los víveres<br/>R-Creo que están en asuntos propios<br/>L-Oye ¿qué sucederá contigo cuando… nazcan?<br/>R-¿A qué te refieres?<br/>L-Eres un macho, no una hembra<br/>R-Creo que mi padre y Donnie tienen algo preparado cuando ellos vengan a este mundo<br/>L-¿Hablas de los bebés, cierto?<br/>R-Por supuesto ¿de quién más?<br/>L-No, nada-rió ligeramente y muy de pronto sintió otra beso venir por parte del Angel; después se separó de él acurrucándose en su regazó, sintiendo aquel calor que lo llenaba de vida; además de que el invierno ya estaba por comenzar.<br/>R-*Sonrió a la vez en que cerraba sus parpados*-Te amo, Leo-dio un ligero bostezo<br/>L-*Bajó la vista hacia el Angel, sonrió de verlo y luego lo cargó llevándolo hasta la cama*-Descansa-lo acomodó y luego lo cubrió con la sábana<br/>R-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?<br/>L-Debo de conseguir vivieres para esta semana<br/>R-*Bostezó otra vez*-Si lo haces no robes <br/>L-Ya aprendí la lección</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Confié en ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9°Mes<br/>El vientre abultado del rudo Angel se notaba cada vez más; mientras que para Leonardo le parecía algo tan raro, ya que no había visto ningún otro vientre así de grande, pero luego se le pasaba al saber que había dos dentro del cuerpo de Raphael.<br/>Raph estaba probándose nuevos vestidos en su cuarto frente a Leonardo. Luego de terminar regresó su vista al de orbes azules.<br/>R-¿Me veo gordo?<br/>L-Por supuesto-dijo sin más<br/>R-¿En…serio? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¿Ya… ya no me quieres, verdad?<br/>L-Qué dije, solo dije que la verdad, estás relleno de amor<br/>R-*Se limpió un par de lágrimas*-No cuando tú lo hiciste por primera vez<br/>L-S…sólo quería levantarte el ánimo-dijo para luego ir a abrazarle-lo decía de broma y realmente estás relleno de dos amorres-le besó en los labios<br/>Después de compartir un momento amoroso; alguien llamó a la puerta, Leonardo al ver que Raph no podía moverse con tanta agilidad como antes fue atender, y cuando lo hizo, el Demon se sorprendió de ver al conejo ahí.<br/>U-Oh, aquí está el Demon despreciable <br/>L-¿Qué haces aquí?-frunció el entrecejo<br/>U-La verdad ya no  tengo adonde ir, según yo estaba planeando algo especial para Raphael, pero, como alguien robó mi… eh…-se detuvo, no quería comentar nada sobre sus métodos de trasportación <br/>L—Y bien?<br/>R-*Llegando con una mano en su plastrón y dando  cuidadosos pasos*-Usagi-sonrió al verlo-¿qué haces aquí?<br/>L-Es lo mismo que yo pregunté<br/>U-Estoy desamparado y wow-se acercó al vientre de la tortuga a tocarlo-es muy grande, sabes, me gustaría quedarme un tiempo con ustedes<br/>L-No puedes-dijo cortante <br/>U-Hablaba con Raphael <br/>R-Es que… Leo y yo hemos… tenido cosas de pareja y… sería incomodo que…<br/>U-Oh, entiendo… tal vez… vaya a otro lugar para… pasar la noche-bajó las orejas y salió de la casa<br/>R-Siento lastima por él<br/>L-Yo no<br/>R-Pero ¿por qué dijo que estaba desamparado?<br/>L-Cosas que tú solo sabes<br/>Una semana más transcurrió, cuando Leonardo estaba fuera consiguiendo un poco de alimento; mientras que Raphael pasaba su gestación en su humilde hogar de madera, el invierno ya había comenzado y toda la ciudad era fría, cubierta con una manta blanca. Raph estaba caminando hacia su cama, pero de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en su cadera, por un instante pensó que era completamente normal, pues hace días que tenía el mismo dolor. Caminó otra vez, pero de repente el dolor se volvió intenso otra vez, tanto que sus piernas temblaron un poco.<br/>R-Creo que… ya vienen… p…pero no es un buen momento…<br/>Los dolores de Raphael se incrementaban.<br/>Leonardo tardó media hora en conseguir los víveres. Hasta que por fin llegó a su hogar con su Angel, pero al momento de entrar escuchó unos quejidos que venían del cuarto de la tortuga, rápidamente dejó las copras y fue a dicho lugar y cuando entró rápidamente vio al Angel en el suelo tratando de contener sus dolores.    <br/>R-Leo… *sonrió al verlo*-Qué bueno que hayas llegado… los bebés ya vienen, levántame-extendió una de sus manos hacia el Demon, Le estaba por darle una de sus manos también pero abruptamente se detuvo al ver al Angel tan indefenso-¿Qué haces… Leo? Ayúdame <br/>Leonardo enseguida dejó de extender la mano dejando desconcertado al Angel.<br/>L-Lo siento Raphael… yo… no puedo… no quiero ser un Fallen Angel, mi padre tuvo razón, y si te dejo morir… creo que será la única forma de ser libre… otra vez-empezó a retroceder <br/>R-L-Leo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-No… puedes hacerme esto… por favor… te amo<br/>L-Yo… no puedo-dijo para irse de ahí y dejarlo solo con su dolor <br/>Leonardo cerró sus ojos corriendo lo más lejos que podía; sin embargo el frío del invierno lo hizo detenerse; negó varias veces que no necesitaba de la comprensión de Angel, de pronto la imagen de los  bellos orbes del Angel se hicieron aparecer en su mente, la culpa le carcomía, cuando de pronto alguien apareció justo en frente de él, Leo alzó la vista hacia el ser de blanco mientras que este lo sacaba de sus profundos pensamientos.<br/>S-¿Dónde está mi hijo?<br/>L-Yo…<br/>S-Lo dejaste ¿verdad?<br/>L-Sí-dijo al fin dejándose caer de rodillas, enseguida una bofetada golpeó al Demon-Perdón…. No… no sé en qué estaba pensando<br/>S-Confié en ti, Raphael confió en ti, te dio todo y aun así… lo traicionas-masculló <br/>L-Debo regresar con Raphael-rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia su hogar, mientras que Splinter le siguió por detrás, pero la sorpresa fue cuando ambos llegaron, ya no había nadie en dicho lugar-Raph-buscó por toda la casa, después regresó con el roedor-No está<br/>S-Siento un aura pesada en esta casa; me temo que tu especie se lo llevó<br/>L-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?<br/>S-No deben estar lejos-abruptamente fue interrumpido, pues algo en su interior sabía que algo andaba mal en su mundo, de pronto una sombra apareció frente a ellos-Saki<br/>De-Me alegra que los dos estén aquí; hoy será un día que todos recordaran; la destrucción de The Sky y la muerte de nieto<br/>Saki empujó a la tortuga en gestación para que los dos lo admiraran, mientras que desde The Sky se podía ver a las sombras destruir su preciado mundo.<br/>S-Cómo lo hiciste-masculló<br/>De-Fácil, con ayuda de Leonardo-ante eso, las miradas de los Angels caían sobre Leo-¿No es verdad, hijo mío? Sin ti, esto no hubiera sido posible; ahora habla<br/>L-Yo… conseguí información de ustedes y… para no traicionar a mi mundo… los delaté<br/>S-Eso ya no es de importar, ahora todos corren peligro por tu culpa <br/>L-Lo sé-murmuró<br/>R-*Haciendo quejidos de dolor mientras sujetaba su plastrón*<br/>L-¡Raph!<br/>En seguida, Splinter lleno de ira por destruir su mundo, a su familia y a quienes apreciaba fue hacia Destructor, para que Leonardo tuviera todo el tiempo necesario para ayudar a su hijo temperamental. Sin dudarlo Leo fue con Raph a ayudarle, mientras que este le miraba con desprecio.<br/>L-Perdóname-murmuró y enseguida lo cargó en su regazó llevándolo a un lugar más cálido, justamente a su casa para ayudar a traer a sus hijos al mundo. Rápidamente lo colocó en el suelo  mientras le brindaba varias mantas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. La boda entre un Fallen Angel y un Angel puro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En The Sky; los Angels hacían desesperados esfuerzos por salvar su preciado mundo; Donatello y Miguel Ángel fueron a defender ciertas energías que sostenían su mundo. Después de que lograran proteger una de las diez esferas blancas, Mikey se dirigió preocupado hacia el esbelto.<br/> M-¡Donnie! ¡Qué pasará con los bebés!<br/>D-¿Bebés?-pensó-¡Es verdad, se supone que hoy es el día de su nacimiento!-dijo preocupado<br/>M-Si estás aquí, como le ayudarás <br/>D-Si voy…, te dejaré solo y será peor, espero que nuestro padre esté ayudando a Raph con el nacimiento de los gemelos <br/>En el mundo mortal; Leonardo tenía las manos manchadas de sangre mientras que Raph no paraba de llorar y quejarse de todo el dolor ocasionado. Los minutos fueron eternos para la pareja, hasta que en una toalla Leo cargó a los dos bebés en sus brazos, los colocó a un lado y con un hilo especial cerró la herida del plastrón, luego le colocó una manta para que su cortada no se infectara. Después prendió fuego a la chimenea, colocando a Raphael y a sus hijos junto al fuego. Raph al ver a sus dos amores los cargó en sus brazos, luego Leo se acercó a ellos, pero de pronto Raph se hizo a un lado para no verle, estaba realmente molesto.<br/>L-Raph… perón… no pensé bien las cosas cuando te… abandoné, créeme que ya cambié y eso implica también lo que dejé atrás <br/>R-Tienes razón, un Demon nunca cambia <br/>L-Por favor, has visto que regresé y te ayude, un Demon no lo hubiera hecho y ahora, estoy en contra de mi padre<br/>R-También me traicionaste, nos traicionaste, creí que no serías capaz<br/>L-Tienes razón, por culpa mía tu mundo está  por desaparecer <br/>R-Si desaparece… muchos Angels morirán-con su poca fuerza sacó sus emplumadas alas y cubrió a sus gemelos que lloraban sin parar<br/>L-Creo que sé cómo remediarlo-de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe dejando pasar el frío; era Oroku quien tenía las manos manchadas de sangre; había herido sin piedad al roedor; Saki se encaminó a la ‘feliz’ familia que reposaba junto al fuego, sacó nuevamente su espada listo para exterminar a todos y cada uno de los Angels; pero de pronto Leonardo se interpuso entre él y su familia<br/>De-Sabía que eras todo un traidor, Leonardo<br/>L-Padre… por favor, no hagas esto<br/>De-Es una elección; Angels y Demons no se mezclan-miró a los gemelos que reposaban en los brazos del Angel sin dejar de llorar-tenía un poco de consideración si ellos nacían como Demons, pero veo que no fue así, ahora, quítate de mi camino<br/>Leo bajó ligeramente la vista, mientras apretaba sus dientes, respiró profundo a la vez que volvía su mirada en él.<br/>L-No lo haré-habló tenazmente <br/>De-Si eso quieres… -colocó su arma en posición y de un ataqué rápido hirió a su hijo muy cerca de su corazón, atravesando su duro plastrón; Leonardo quedó paralizado ante el frío y vil ataque de su padre, luego Saki sacó el arma de su hijo dejando que este cayera de rodillas al piso, sonrió cínicamente y se encaminó hacia el Angel<br/>L-*Colocó una mano en su herida, sentía que todo daba vueltas en sí, su vista comenzó a tornarse obscuro, enseguida giró lentamente la cabeza-P…padre… por favor<br/>De-No existe la piedad para los Demons<br/>Raphael trató de alejarse, pero estaba muy débil al haber perdido mucha sangre para traer a sus bebés al mundo; abrazó fuertemente a sus hijos a la vez que estos dejaron de llorar, se cubrió asimismo con ellos a esperar su trágico final, Saki levantó la afilada espada; sin embargo de manera repentina sintió un agudo dolor por detrás de él; el roedor había logrado entrar y detener sus actos encajándole parte de su espada en la parte de su corazón por detrás de él.<br/>S-Aquí eres… un mortal también como yo-dejó que Saki se desangrara internamente con tal de salvar a su hijo y nietos.<br/>Al instante en que Saki murió; los demás Demons perdieron gran parte de su fuerza; rindiéndose ante los Angels; la victoria había sido para todos ellos; rápidamente la familia Hamato fue al mundo mortal para ver cómo habían estado durante la crisis y rebelión de los Demons.<br/>Al ver lo que había sucedido, Don llevó a su padre a The Sky para que se recuperara en un santiamén, mientras que Shen cargaron a los gemelos y Mikey llevaba a Raph a su mundo. Luego de 5 minutos los dos regresaron al mundo de los mortales; Raph al ver lo que Leonardo había hecho por los tres, fue hacía a él para ver que podía hacer para ayudarle.<br/>R-L…Leo<br/>L-R…Raph-balbuceó desde el suelo conteniendo el dolor en su plastrón <br/>R-Rápido… tienes que ir a tu mundo para que te recuperes <br/>L-Yo… ya…-sujetó fuertemente la mano del Angel-no soy un… Demon… ni un Angel<br/>R-Eres un Fallen Angel-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-<br/>L-Realmente te… amo… y… espero que… que me perdones <br/>R-No digas eso… te… te recuperarás<br/>L-No… digas mentiras, por favor… déjame ver… a… a nuestros… hijos<br/>Shen al escuchar eso, llevó a los bebés con su hijo, de ahí, él se los mostró a Leo, quien desde el suelo los cargó; Raph al ver que su amado Demon se estaba yendo al mundo que jamás volvería, lo abrazó y dejó caer un par de lágrimas.<br/>L-Raph… cántame una… c…canción… me gusta…escuchar  tu… linda voz<br/>R-Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las olas; brilla, brilla, brillante-dejó caer un par de lágrimas al suelo, al ver la inocente mirada de Leo sobre él con los ojos tan cristalinos-Es…ta voz s…solo puede ser… un sueño lejano. M…medusas… soñando…. Cantar… una… canción. D…durmiendo suavemente en el… mar<br/>Y mientras seguía cantando, los gemelos abrazaron el cuerpo de su padre; Raph sin darse cuenta de sus pequeños hijos; estos empezaron a hacer algo maravilloso; ambos curaron la herida en el plastrón de su padre, cerrándola por completo; Leo ya no sentía dolor, pero en su delirio pensó que era porque su cuerpo mortal y alma de ambos mundos se despegaba de él. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la melodiosa voz del Angel que había tenido compasión de él<br/>Sin Embargo, Don, Mikey, Shen y Yoshi admiraron lo que los gemelos hacían. Leonardo al sentirse un poco mejor, tocó su plastrón la herida estaba completamente cerrada, inmediatamente Raph abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que su amado ya no corría ningún peligro, en un instante Raph abrazó a los tres en el suelo<br/>M-Eso es algo nuevo en los Fallen Angels<br/>D-Sí que lo es, tal vez haga un libro sobre esto<br/>[2 años transcurrieron] Y en el mundo mortal una boda se celebrara entre un Fallen Angel y un Angel puro.<br/>Después del festejo, dos tortuguitas corrían sin parar; el varón tomaba trozos de pastel sin permiso; este tenía un parecido más a Raphael, con sus par de ojos verde y más alto que la otra  tortuga; mientras que  su hermano resultó ser una niña, que muy feliz acompañaba a sus padres, pues esta tenía un parentesco más con Leo recalcando sus ojos azules en ella.<br/>U-Adoro las bodas-se limpia una lágrima <br/>Sh-Y lo mejor es que ningún Demon podrá salir de su mundo por más de un milenio <br/>S-Pero, el tener a mis nietos pareciera que hay un Demon suelto por aquí-ante su comentario la familia soltó una ligera carcajada <br/>D-Más por Miko<br/>M-No tanto por Ikki<br/>Después la feliz pareja llegó a la familia del Angel mientras cargan a sus gemelos.<br/>R-¿En serio tienen que irse ya?<br/>S-Yo sí, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, espero que disfruten mucho este festejo tan especial para ustedes dos <br/>L/R-Gracias<br/>Sh-Leonardo, espero que ya no hagas llorar más a mi hijo<br/>L-Ya aprendí muy bien esa lección <br/>M-La naturaleza no fue tan mala después de todo<br/>D-Sí, dio justo lo que queríamos, aunque los dos son muy tiernos<br/>M-Piensas igual que yo y… ¿qué hay de April?<br/>D-Apuesto que encontraré a alguien que sea para mí, ella es feliz con Casey<br/>Miko llamó la atención de su ‘mami’ halando de la bandana fuertemente <br/>R-¿Qué quieres, tesoro?<br/>Mi-Can…son <br/>L-Es gracioso, trata de decir algo<br/>R-Creo que quiere escuchar una canción <br/>L-Me parece una gran idea<br/>El Angel temperamental empezó a cantar, y mientras eso hacía sus dos amores empezaron a caer dormidos; Ikki chupaba el dedo de su padre acurrucándose más en él y Miko bostezaba tallando sus ojitos, después de unos minutos más tarde, cayeron ante el pesado sueño, luego Leo se acercó a su amado Angel besándola la mejilla a lo que instantáneamente Raph se ruborizó por sus acciones otorgándole una mirada tierna.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>